Dino Thunder AU
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Rewrote! An AU of Dino Thunder. Same one I out up a while back. I rewrote some of the chapters. Sequel to Prelude of Thunder. Complete!
1. Day Of The Dino

Kira sat in her seat.

It was the first day of school and she was waiting to see how her old friend would do.

A man came in.

"I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" He asked.

Kira gave a little wave.

He nodded.

It surprised everyone that Tommy became a paleontologist.

Then after the little island thing he decided to move to Reefside.

Kim went to visit her mother in France with their son Dougie.

Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell. Dr. Oliver as you may know I am the anchor and reporter for our school TV station. Anyway I'm sure our viewers are wondering well you don't really look old enough to be a teacher. Devin are you getting this?" Cassidy asked.

Kira snickered as Tommy shifted uncomfortable.

"Cassidy I promise you I'm old enough so let's put the camera away. For now let's talk about you guys and what you expect from yourself in this class. Is someone missing?" Tommy asked.

XXXXXX

"Dude your suppose to stop it." Conner McKnight said.

"Are you sure it's alright to be out here? I mean the bell rang. Won't we get in trouble?" The goalie asked.

"Look if anyone gives you trouble just tell them that Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here." Conner said.

"But what about the new principle? I heard she worked at a prison before." The goalie said.

"Don't worry about Randall. She's a woman. And woman are just grown up girls. Need I say more?" Conner said.

"I think you've said enough Mr. McKnight." A voice said behind Conner.

"Oh Hello Principle Randall. I've heard great things about you." Conner said.

"Vicious rumors I can assure you. Go. What are you looking at?" Randall said.

She kicked the soccer ball and sent the goalie flying into the net.

XXXXXX

"Check this out. I wrote a program that generates a code so that the sprinklers go off at different times every day." Ethan James said.

XXXXXX

"Ms. Ford I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go." Randall said.

"Are you aware that kids who play a instrument a fifty percent higher chance to get into College?" Kira asked.

"Now your hardly college martial are you?" Randall asked.

Kira's jaw dropped.

The sprinklers went off.

Randall spotted Ethan.

"Ethan James. I should have known." She said.

XXXXXX

"Sit!" Randall yelled.

"You have no proof I did it." Ethan said.

"Save it for judge Judy Mr. James. The three of you have detention." Randall said.

She marched off.

"Ok someone seriously needs to give her a hug." Kira said.

XXXXXX

She came back with Tommy.

"You've all met I trust?" Randall asked.

"So you guys like museums?" Tommy asked.

XXXXXX

They pulled up to the museum.

"Cool T-Rex." Ethan said.

They saw the closed sign.

"Oh it's closed. Too bad. See ah." Conner said.

"Hold up. If you guys can find something old looking I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy said.

"Cool." Ethan said.

"Kira why don't you stick around with me." Tommy said.

"Gladly." Kira said.

The two boys walked off.

"You did good for your first day." Kira said.

"Well it isn't like I haven't taught before." Tommy said.

"True. It's good to have you back Tommy. I've missed my friends. Now all we have to do is get Kim and Dougie home." Kira said.

"Now remember you have to call me Dr. Oliver at school." Tommy said.

"Of course." Kira said.

They looked at the door.

It had a sign that said Property of Curtis Taylor.

"That's impossible." Tommy muttered.

They turned around.

"Wasn't there a giant T-Rex there?" Kira asked.

There was a roar. They turned to the side.

"You just had to make a killer T-Rex didn't you?" Kira asked sarcastically.

They ran to the car and drove fast.

The T-Rex finally hit the bridge.

It was a robot.

"You think he found us already?" Kira asked.

"Probably." Tommy said.

Conner and Ethan came running up.

They left.

XXXXXX

"Kira!" Ethan said walking up to Kira the next day.

Conner was with him.

"You've got to see this." Conner said.

The two boys pulled out two glowing gems.

"Where did you get these?" Kira asked.

"We fell though a sink hole and found them in this freaky cave." Ethan said.

"He forgot to put them up." Kira growled. She looked around.

"Look. Meet me in the park after school. I'll tell you everything you need to know about these." Kira said.

She ran off when Tyrannodrones appeared captured her.

XXXXXX

"Ok so where re we going?" Conner asked.

"Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"What's he going to do?" Conner asked.

"He's a dinosaur guy. And those things are kind of dinosaurs." Ethan said.

"Alright so where does he live?" Conner asked.

"1993 Valencia Lane." Ethan said.

"Isn't that way out in the woods?" Conner asked.

XXXXXXX

Ethan knocked on the door.

"Try again." Conner said, as he looked though the window.

Conner opened the door and they entered the house.

XXXXXX

"Dr. Oliver!" Conner called.

He spotted the T-rex on the table.

"Catch it out." He said walking over to it.

"Hey! Remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan said.

Conner pulled the jaw.

"Dude he's a teacher not…" His voice trailed off as the trap door opened.

"Batman." He finished as he and Ethan looked in awe.

XXXXXX

"This is the same place." Ethan said.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. I'd have to say I am." Ethan said.

"If your looking for extra credit your looking in the wrong place." A voice said.

The two boys turned around and saw Tommy.

"Way to old school Dad." A voice said.

The chair turned around to reveal Winnie.

"Dr. O before you go off can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked.

"Dude he's just going to laugh." Conner said.

"It's the truth. He'll believe us." Ethan said.

"Kira's gone." Conner said.

"She was taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Ethan said.

"Their called Tyrannodrones." Tommy said.

"And you know this how?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them." Tommy said.

"School Project?" Ethan asked.

"It's a long story. For now we have to figure out what they want with Kira." Tommy said.

"It might have to do with these." Conner said holding out his hand, Dino Gems in it.

XXXXXX

"Give me the gems." A voice said as Kira awoke.

"Come out and face me like a… Lizard thing!" Kira yelled.

Mesogog came out.

"I've waited far to long to let you get in my way. Now where are the Dino Gems?" Mesogog said.

"I don't have a gem. Sorry to tell you that." Kira said.

Mesogog walked away. Kira turned around and saw Elsa.

"Oh Mesogog got a new lacy?" Kira asked.

XXXXXX

"Kira seemed to know what they were. Look we're really sorry. How were we suppose to know those things had like super powers and those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them." Conner said.

"I guess it's not something that you see every day." Tommy said.

"Kinda like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house." Ethan said.

"Not that this isn't all cool but dude you have to come clean." Conner said.

"One, don't call me dude. Two, you need to go home and pretend none of this happened. I'll get Kira." Tommy said.

Conner ran in front of him.

"The gem's power is already bonding with you." Tommy said.

"You can tell us now or at the next parent teacher conference." Conner said.

XXXXXX

"You have a name? You kind of look familiar." Kira said.

"My master calls me Elsa." Elsa said.

The two started fighting.

Kira threw Elsa back.

"Usually I'd like to fight but I have an important meeting I have to go to." Kira said.

She ran out of the room but ran into Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax! Long no see." Kira said.

She kicked him down and ran out of the room.

"Invisoportal? Check." Kira said as she saw the swirling transporter.

She quickly ran though.

XXXXXX

The trio got in Tommy's jeep and headed towards town.

When you said helped make those things you were just kidding right?" Ethan said.

"When we created them they weren't meant to be used this way." Tommy said.

"When you say we?" Conner asked.

"Me, Kira, Justin and a man named Curtis Taylor. A few years back I was doing research with Curtis on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. Justin is a wiz with all kinds of technology." Tommy said.

"And Kira?" Ethan asked.

"Kira's a long story." Tommy said.

"Wait isn't Curtis Taylor that guy that disappeared a year ago?" Conner asked.

"Yep. After he disappeared our lab was attacked. Me, Justin and Kira barley made it out before the island exploded. All of our research was destroyed. At least I thought it was." Tommy said

"So this guys back?" Conner asked.

"His names Mesogog." Tommy said.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner asked.

"Looks like it." Tommy said.

"This is all fascinating but how is it helping us find Kira? It's not like she's going to just fall out of the sky." Ethan said.

Then Kira landed on the roof of the jeep.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked.

"Invisoportal." Kira said getting off the jeep.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"I've been though worst." Kira said.

She turned to the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"We're here to save you." Conner said.

"Well I think I can handle my self." Kira said.

Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax arrived.

"Enter the really ugly bad guy." Winnie said.

"Come peacefully or suffer the consciences." Zeltrax said.

"Since when do we ever come peacefully?" Tommy asked.

Zeltrax attacked.

"In the car Winnie." Tommy said.

Winnie jumped in the car, kicking a Tyrannodrone in the process.

"Make sure to tell your boss Doctor Oliver's back." Tommy said.

"I will inform him that this battle is lost but the war has just begun." Zeltrax said before they disappeared into an Invisoportal.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan said.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry." Tommy said.

"I bet you don't. Then you have to explain something." Conner said.

"We'll fill you in tomorrow after school. I promise." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Dr. Thomas Oliver. I should have known. Zeltrax is our Arial attack craft in position?" Mesogog asked.

"It is." Zeltrax said.

"Good. When the Bio-Zords have completed the first completed the first strike you will attack." Mesogog said.

"Yes my lord." Zeltrax said.

XXXXXX

"Kira Ford. Cassidy Cornell, Reefside news network." Cassidy said as Kira entered class the next day.

"Cassidy, I know who you are. We have homeroom together." Kira said.

"Yeah well anyway what can you tell me about goings on in Reefside? For example the sudden friendship between your self, Conner McKnight and Ethan James or better yet the strange creatures that showed up from no where and attacked you?" Cassidy asked.

"I have no idea talking about so you can just go sit down leave me be. Oh and by the you pasty." Kira said.

Cassidy pulled out her compact.

"Cassidy unless you have some important piece of information about the Mesozoic area please take your seat." Tommy said.

There was an earthquake.

Everyone ran to the window but Kira, Ethan, Conner and Tommy.

"What is it with bad guys and Earthquakes?" Kira said.

"I guess they think it's a cool entrance." Tommy said.

"Please. It is so played out." Kira said.

Devin ran in.

"Cass you're not going to believe this." Devin said.

"Let me guess. The sky just went black in the middle of the day." Cassidy said.

"It did?" Devin asked.

He looked out the window.

"Devin! Hello! What?" Cassidy asked.

"I just saw this wack report about robot dinosaurs trashing down town." Devin said.

He and Cassidy ran out.

"Ahh Tommy I think we should tell them now." Kira said.

"We're out of time. If Mesogog revived the Bio-zords we have to act fast. Let's go." Tommy said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan said.

"Never say that." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"So this robots are your friends?" Conner asked.

"Bio-Zords. Their like Tyrannodrones but bigger." Kira said.

"Let me guess you help build them." Ethan said.

"No I did that." Kira said.

"We, I mean you have to tame them." Tommy said.

"I'm out of here." Ethan said.

"Ethan wait. You can do this but you won't be alone." Kira said.

"Ever since we found the dino gems we've had these waiting incase we needed to harness their power." Tommy said.

"Into what?" Ethan asked.

He opened a case and showed them the morphers.

"Dino Morphers. You use them to become power rangers." Tommy said.

"I have to sit down." Ethan said.

"Breath dude." Conner said.

"You know we actually get that a lot." Kira said.

"We can't be power rangers. Your suppose to have super powers." Ethan said.

"You do." Kira said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ethan said.

"The gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth, killing the dinosaurs. When we found them we recognized their power and hind them so that guys like Mesogog couldn't get their grubby little hands on them. But Mr. Forgetful forgot to put them up and you guys found them." Tommy said.

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Ethan asked.

"You don't chose gem, it chooses you." Kira said.

"Can they un-chose us?" Conner asked.

"If you die." Kira said.

"Not a great selling point." Ethan said.

"It's life." Kira said.

"All I know is that didn't ask to be a super hero." Conner said.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't have the potently to do great things." Kira said.

"But there's three." Conner said.

"I think I'll handle that one." Kira said.

She opened her hand and a yellow gem was in it.

"And I always saw you as a pink." Tommy said.

Kira glared.

Tommy snickered.

The teens took the morphers.

"So know what? Do we need some password or something?" Ethan asked.

"All we have to do is say 'Dino Thunder Power Up' and we're Power Rangers." Kira said.

"Dino Thunder? Did you come up with that?" Conner asked Ethan.

"I kind of like it." Ethan said.

"You would." Conner said.

"They had to choose nerd and a jock." Kira said.

"Justin's a nerd." Tommy said.

"He's also a jock." Kira said.

"Look, I know it won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than me but your going to have to believe in yourself like I believe in you." Tommy said.

They nodded.

XXXXXX

"That must be them." Conner said.

"Wow good call Conner." Kira said.

Zeltrax appeared.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy growled.

"Dr. Oliver. How nice of you and your rangers to join us. You'll have to get though before you get to those zords." Zeltrax said.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Kira said.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah." Ethan said.

"Ready!" Conner called.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan called.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" They yelled.

The group was now in uniform.

"Cool." Conner said.

"Awesome!" Ethan said.

"What at a rush." Kira said.

"So your power rangers." Zeltrax said.

"Call your weapons. There in your belts." Tommy said.

They called their weapons.

Zeltrax summoned some Tyrannodrones.

The rangers defeated them.

"We combine our weapons." Kira said as they face Zeltrax.

The rangers formed the Z-Rex blaster and fired.

"You showed me your weapons now meet mine." Zeltrax said as he retreated to his ship.

He started to attack the city.

"You have to tame the zords." Tommy said.

Ethan was the first to tame his zord, The Tricerazord.

"My turn! Calm down girl." Kira said.

The Pterazord calmed down and turned yellow.

The Tyrannozord went crazy.

"Conner! The Tyrannozord is going berserk!" Kira yelled.

Conner locked on to the zord and tamed it.

"You have to make the megazord." Tommy said.

"Megazord Power!" They called.

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and defeated Zeltrax.

XXXXXXX

"So Oliver and Ford have taught them to become power rangers?" Mesogog said.

"Our deepest apologies sir. We should have foreseen this development." Zeltrax said.

"Yes you should have." Mesogog said.

They two lackies started to wither in pain.

"Let this be an lesson. I do not take defeat lightly." Mesogog said.

XXXXXX

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your Morpher and communicate with me and each other." Tommy said giving the teens their bracelets.

"Dr. O I know your smart and every thing but how do you know this and how does Kira know this?" Ethan asked.

"We'll fill you in, in time." Tommy said.

"Speaking of time, do you think Mesogog will stick around for a while?" Conner asked.

"They always do." Kira said.

"They?" Conner asked.

"I know this is a lot to take in but lives are changed forever but if we stick together nd work as a team no ones going to be able to stop us." Kira said.

"Well I got go. My mom's proably flipping." Ethan said.

"I'll give you a ride." Conner said.

The two left.

"I think we just doomed the world." Kira said.

"They'll do fine. You'll do fine." Tommy said.

"I hope I'm a good ranger." Kira said.

"Kira you all ready were." Tommy said.

Kira smiled and went home.


	2. Wave Goodbye

"I wonder why Ethan wanted me to meet him here." Conner asked to himself as he walked in to the building called Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Ah Conner my partner in crime. Crime fighting that is. What you think?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah I guess it's cool. In a retro, dorky kind of way. Why you ask me here?" Conner asked.

"Well I thought that if we were going to save the world together I'd show you mine and Kira's world." Ethan said.

"Kira's world?" Conner asked.

"Yes my world. I perform every Friday." A voice said behind them.

"Hey Kira." Conner said.

A woman walked up.

"Your apple juice Kira." She said handing a bottle to Kira.

"Thanks." Kira said.

"Who was that?" Conner asked.

"That was Hayley." Kira said.

"She a total genius. She went to MIT and then she opened this place. Theirs no kid here she's hasn't helped." Ethan said.

"She hasn't helped me." Conner said.

"Conner McKnight I'm surprised you're not at the Reefside Waves open trails." Hayley said.

"Open trails?" Conner asked.

Hayley nodded.

"I'll see you guy later." Conner said.

"We better go Ethan. Tommy wanted us to meet him." Kira aid.

The group left.

XXXXXX

"Well?" Mesogog asked.

"Well what?" Elsa asked.

"Have you found them?" Mesogog asked.

"We know they're out there." Elsa said.

"Tommy hasn't made his move yet. When he does we shall be there to stop him." Zeltrax said.

XXXXXX

"Who is that kid?" The couch asked.

"Conner McKnight. He's still in high school. Plays on the local club team." Another player said.

XXXXXX

"When the island exploded some of my experiments were scattered all though this area." Tommy said.

"What are they?" Ethan asked.

"Eggs." Tommy said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ethan asked.

"We're going to hatch them." Kira said.

"Then you're going to ride them." Tommy said.

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here but did you just say were going to ride them?" Ethan asked.

"He did. Trust me. There's been weirder." Kira said.

Elsa and Zeltrax showed up.

They started fighting.

"We could use some help Conner." Kira said in to her watch.

Conner got there a few minutes later and they beat Elsa and her goons.

"We better get these back to my place." Tommy said.

"What are they?" Conner asked.

"We're going to ride them." Ethan said.

"Look I got to get back to try outs. Can you handle this?" Conner asked.

"Go ahead. We'll fill you in later." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Yo Dr. O is into some weird and crazy stuff. I don't even want to know what he's hatching down there." Ethan said.

"Ethan, those things are going to save your butt." Kira said.

Conner came walking up.

"How'd it go?" Ethan asked.

"How's it go? It's over. I blew it." Conner said.

"Well you couldn't help it. I've missed many Karate tournaments for same reason." Kira said.

"Karate tournaments?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. I competed when I was little." Kira said.

"Well what am I suppose to say? This whole saving the world thing is bumming me out. I need to talk to Dr. O." Conner said.

"He's a little busy." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"You don't want to go in there." Winnie said.

"You know I was wondering something. How does Dr. O have a kid? He looks so young." Ethan asked.

"Lot's of teenagers get their girlfriends pregnant in high school." Winnie said.

"Tommy just had a REALLY big support system." Kira said.

She pushed a button to open the door, just as Tommy was thrown across the room.

"Don't come in! It's not safe." Tommy yelled.

"Told you should have let me help." Kira said.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to train them." Tommy said.

"And how's that coming?" Ethan asked.

"Slowly. Very slowly." Tommy said as he ducked a tail.

"Let me." Kira said going in.

A flash of red went flying though the room and there was silence.

Kira came walking out.

"Look I know your busy and all but I need to talk." Conner said.

"Well I guess I can talk now." Tommy said.

"I have to resign." Conner asked.

"What?" Ethan and Kira asked.

"I blew my chance to be a member of the Reefside Waves because of this." Conner said.

"We understand Conner. It's hard to be a teenager and be a Power Ranger." Tommy said.

The alarm went off.

"What you say one more morph?" Kira asked.

"You got it." Conner said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" The teens yelled.

"I have gifts for you guys. Meet the Raptor Riders." Tommy said gesturing to the dinosaur like creatures.

"So this is what was in the eggs." Ethan said.

"Told you." Kira said patting the yellow one.

The ranger rode them to the battle.

"That one is defiantly Uncle Rocky. No doubt about it." Winnie said.

Tommy nodded.

"I give him this battle." Winnie said.

"I say he still quits but comes back." Tommy said.

"Your on." Winnie said.

XXXXXX

"Help!." A little girl yelled. Conner saved her.

"Thank you red ranger." She said.

Conner recognized her from his tryouts.

"Your welcome." He said.

They destroyed monster but Mesogog regenerates it.

"Good to know their constant." Kira said.

"We need dino zord power now." Conner said.

They combined the Zords and defeated the monster.

XXXXXX

"I've decided to stay a power ranger. It's a once in a lifetime chance. Try outs come and go." Conner said.

"That's good. You know think I'll call her Karmine." Kira said.

"Karmine?" Tommy asked.

"It means song in Italian." Kira said.

"Well mines name is Einstein." Ethan said.

"Then mine's name is Chase." Conner said.

"We have to go. I have a gig." Kira said.

She turned to Tommy.

"Coming?" She asked.

"I'll be there." Tommy said.

"You still owe me." Winnie said.

Tommy pulled out twenty bucks and gave it to her.

The teens left.

XXXXXX

"I'd like to welcome Kira Ford!" Hayley said.

Kira started singing.

And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out   
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out   
Freak you out  
Freak you out

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out

I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I want to know   
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

"Hey I wonder where Dr. O is? He said he'd be here." Ethan said.

Outside Tyrannodrones took Tommy.


	3. Legacy Of Power

"The prisoner my lord." Zeltrax said as the Tyrannodrones tied Tommy to the life force extractor.

"What do you want with me?" Tommy yelled.

"I sense that inside this rock is a power source that can help me reach my goals but none of my resources have been able to free it. That's where you come in." Mesogog said.

"Sorry I'm just a high school science teacher." Tommy said.

"A high school science teacher that taught two brats to become power rangers and gave one the means one! You know what's inside this stone and you will help me get it out." Mesogog hissed.

"Why should I help you?" Tommy asked.

"Because you have a wife and child at home and you wouldn't want to leave them high and dry, would you?" Mesogog said lowering the giant needle.

XXXXXX

"This is bad." Conner said.

"Real bad worst than crashing after you just got to level 9 in SNSW." Ethan said. "Huh?" Conner asked.

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ok look don't you think we're getting a little to freaked out about this?" Conner asked.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for Kira's gig then misses a whole day of school without calling. I'd say we've reached exactly the right level of freaking out." Ethan said.

"Your right." Conner said.

"I guess there only one way to find out what the good Doctors been up to." Ethan said walking over to the computer.

"How's that?" Conner said.

Ethan types on the computer.

"I'm in." Ethan said triumphantly.

"Yeah but where?" Conner asked.

Tommy came on screen.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and if your not me something seriously wrong." Tommy said.

Conner looked interested.

"This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life." Tommy said.

"More dinosaur bones stories. Yawn." Conner said.

"My history as a Power Ranger." Tommy said.

"Ok Un-yawn." Conner said.

"My story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur the become earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended earth, forcing Rita to create her own ranger. " Tommy said as the screen showed five teenagers become power rangers and fight bad guys.

"Ok where's Dr. O?" Conner asked.

A clip came on.

"Hey!" Kimberly yelled.

A boy with his long dark brown hair in a ponytail turned around.

"I'm Kimberly. You're new around here right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I'm Tommy." The boy said.

The clip then turned to Rita choosing Tommy as her new green ranger.

"Her Evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." Tommy said as the clip rolled.

It then showed Rita turning Tommy evil.

"She commanded me to destroy the power rangers. I almost seceded." Tommy said.

The video showed Tommy telling Kimberly she was going to be destroyed.

"But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was free." Tommy said.

It showed Tommy joining the team.

"And that's when I joined the team." Tommy said.

A clip came on of a young girl being chased by Goldar.

"Not long after we met Kira Ford, A young girl with amazing abilities. Rita tried to capture her but failed. It was revealed by Zordon she was a powerful being called The Monarch. The future leader of the Power rangers." Tommy said.

"We soon discovered that the Green Rangers Powers were temporary." He said.

It showed Tommy loose his power and Zordon talk about how they needed a new ranger and introduce the white ranger.

The white ranger took of his helmet and there was Tommy.

Ethan paused it.

"What you do that for?" Conner asked.

"Because I'm so bugging I can't even deal." Ethan said.

"Dude our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Conner said.

"Not the oldest." A voice said behind them.

"Just the best." Kira's voice said.

They turned around.

Hayley, Winnie and Kira were standing there.

"Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"Why did you let her in here?" Conner asked.

"More to the point what do you know about this?" Ethan asked.

"I know Tommy is in trouble and you three are the only ones that can help him." Hayley said.

Conner and Ethan looked in shock.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils but a rocket science he ain't." Hayley said.

"And I'm guessing you are?" Conner said.

"Among other things." Hayley said.

"Ok you know who we are, what we are, do you know where Doctor Oliver is?" Ethan asked.

"We have a pretty good idea." Kira said.

Hayley pulled a disc and put it in the computer.

"This is a security tape from the day of Kira's gig." Hayley said.

It showed Tyrannodrones kidnap Tommy.

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean he's a power ranger." Conner said.

"Not anymore or didn't you get that far." Winnie said.

Hayley typed something and the video started playing again.

"A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying earth. And with three rangers leaving a new power source had to found." Tommy said.

The video showed the rangers finding a sword and transferring Jason, Trini and Zack powers into three new teens.

"Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam and the three new rangers stepped forward. And just in time because Rita and Zedd teamed up to create our greatest enemy yet bring with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords." Tommy said.

The video showed a skeleton like man destroy the zords.

Tommy said they lost their powers.

"But a ranger never gives up. So Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, A warrior from the past who taught us the way of the ancient ninja. Our mission complete we gained new weapons, new zords and new enemies. But along with new enemies came new friends." Tommy said.

"A few months after that a new threat was unleashed in the form of Ivan Ooze. He destroyed the command center and almost destroyed Kira and Alpha. He did secede in destroying Zordon's tube. With Zordon running out of time, Kira sent us to the distance planet of Phados to get the power of the Ninjetti while she held up the home front. We destroyed Ooze but almost lost Zordon." Tommy said.

It showed Tommy greeting a girl named Kat.

"When Kimberly choose to leave Katherine was the only chose. Katherine assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. We were under attack."

It showed the command center being attacked and Zordon teleporting the rangers away.

"We got out just as Rita and Zedd seceded in destroying the command center." Tommy said.

It showed Tommy pick up what he called the zeo crystal.

"Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal. A mystical power that guided us to the next chapter of our lives as rangers." Tommy said.

The screen showing them get the Zeo powers.

"The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to a old friend. Jason returned assumed the power of the gold ranger."

The video showed Jason getting the powers.

"Soon after a miracle happened. The first ranger baby was born." Tommy said.

It then should young Tommy holding a small bundle.

Every ranger there every on Earth was in the waiting room.

"Welcome Baby Winona Gwendolyn Oliver." The younger Tommy said.

"I was such a cute baby." Winnie said.

"After high school graduation we were ready to face the world. But not before one more adventure as power rangers. It was time to swift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever but the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on earth. We were giving the power of Turbo with a little help."

Tommy said.

A clip of a boy.

"Guys I'm the new blue ranger." The boy said.

"Justin joined the team. TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos took our places when we gave up the power." Tommy said.

Hayley stopped the video.

"After that Tommy off to College where he met Hayley. Tommy and Kim got married. They then had twins named Harmony and Grace and a little boy named Shawn. Kim, Shawn, Harmony and Grace are currently in France visiting her mother." Kira said.

The boys stared at Kira.

"That's how you know Dr. O! You were a power ranger." Conner said.

"I was no more a ranger than Hayley is. I just hung around the command center and saved Tommy and his friend then TJ and his friends Asses." Kira said.

"But you're this crazy powerful creature that runs the power rangers?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

"Cool." Ethan and Conner said.

"Wait that Justin kid is the Justin that help build our gear?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. He's gradated college already." Kira said.

Hayley started the video again.

"Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless but Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack and took out the Turbo rangers command center and their powers. She headed for space and earths ultimate destruction." Tommy said.

It showed the rangers lose their power.

"The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission and leave behind the world they knew forever. Justin chose to stay on earth with his father. The journey into space was treacherous and the line between friend and foe is a thin one. Andros proved he was more than just a friend, he was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy." Tommy said as the video continued.

"An enemy called Astronema. They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro morphers bring fourth a new team." Tommy said.

They watched the new team morph.

"The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the silver ranger was a noble addition to the team. Together they defeated Astronema and earth was safe but at a great price. Zordon sacrificed himself to defeat the evil." Tommy said.

"Justin lost his father during the countdown and Tommy and Kim took him in." Kira said.

"But deep in space another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya and Kai retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the power rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers with they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena. When the Magna Defender came so did Leo's brother Mike. But soon after the power rangers were shook to their core. Kendrix died in the line of battle. Kendrix's sprit returned to give her power to Karone, Andros' sister and formally known as Astronema. Trakeena threaten to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and toke on a horrifying new form. The red ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope." Tommy said.

They watch Leo destroy Trakeena.

"With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy. When the Lost Galaxy returned their swords Kendrix returned. Meanwhile on earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The Lightspeed rangers needed one more to complete their mission that's when Ryan joined the team." Tommy said.

Hayley stopped the video.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ethan said.

"Sorry but I got something." Hayley said.

"What? You found him." Conner asked.

"Almost. I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us strait to an invisoportal." Hayley said.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"I'll let you know when I get there." Hayley said.

"We'll what's happening?" Conner asked.

"Well either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart. For a mutant freak." Hayley said.

The screen changed.

"What's it doing?" Ethan asked.

"Retrieving more ranger history." Kira said.

"Nice space ship." Ethan said as space ship race across the screen.

A woman said they were from the year 3000.

Ethan paused the screen.

"Hold up. Power Rangers that came from the future." Conner said.

"Their down with time travel and everything right? Can't they take us back to the moment Dr. O was kidnapped?" Ethan asked.

"What? So we can watch it all over again?" Conner asked.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Oh so we can stop them got it." Conner said.

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if this tells us how to reach them." Ethan said playing the video.

"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal though time. But it took a modern day hero to finish the job. It took Eric awhile to learn the virtue of being a ranger is not the power but the reward of helping mankind." Tommy said.

"That was sick but not helpful." Ethan said.

"Ok what about all the other rangers? There must be hundreds of them all other the place. Couldn't we team and scout all over the city." Conner asked.

"It's not that easy. Most rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all." Kira said.

"Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used sprits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to concur Earth using pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar wolf." Tommy said as the video show the Wild Force rangers.

"Meanwhile back in reality we still don't have anyway to save Dr. O." Ethan said.

"I know there's at least one more team of rangers. They had a guy named Cam who was even better at this stuff than I am." Hayley said.

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner said.

They looked at him weirdly.

"What? My brother goes to this super secret Ninja school. Everyone their knows that some of the students there got chosen to be rangers." Conner said.

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"Nah. He started there right after they beat their bad guy." Conner said.

"Eric! That's where I knew you. Your brother's the idiot that almost blew up the school." Winnie said.

"Look I found them." Hayley said.

"Three unlikely ninja student were chosen commanded the powers of earth, water and air. Shane, Tori and Justin's twin brother Dustin soon met their match in the Thunder Rangers. But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. With earth at the brink destruction another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one that could save them all, the power of the samurai ranger. In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice." Tommy said.

"Whoa! Ninjas are real! I knew it!" Ethan said.

"Hey. My brother taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Conner said.

Conner did some moves and hit the computer.

"Oh please tell me that just didn't happen." Kira said.

"I think we just lost our final hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said.

"Anything?" Conner asked after a few minutes.

"Got it." Hayley said.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan said.

Conner let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey even genius need help sometimes. That little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something." Hayley said.

"With the return of Mesogog it was necessary to invoke the power of the Dino gems. If anything is to happen to me these three are in charge of protecting the planet. Your in good hands." Tommy said.

It showed Kira, Ethan and Conner.

"He really trusts us." Ethan said.

"He does." Kira said.

"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Conner said.

"The whole world does. I know that better than anyone." Kira said.

The computer beeped.

"It worked. I've got a lock on an invisoportal." Hayley said.

"Time to go save the teacher." Conner said.

They nodded.


	4. Back In Black

"Remember you have to make it though the Invisoportal at 536 speed or you'll be ripped to shreds by Mesogog's Firewall." Hayley called as the rangers headed out.

The rangers turned around.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley asked.

"You need to stop hanging around Tommy so much." Kira said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry I have something for just an occasion." Hayley said.

Kira smiled.

"We get to ride tem now?" She asked.

Hayley smiled and pushed a button.

A panel lifted and revealed three cycles.

"Which ones mine?" Conner asked.

Kira and Ethan shook their heads.

"I'm kidding." Conner said.

"You so weren't kidding." Ethan said.

"These are the Raptor Cycles." Kira said.

"Did you build them?" Ethan asked.

"No. I build Zords. Hayley does this kind of thing." Kira said.

"Now the Invisoportal will take you strait to Mesogog's island fortress." Hayley said.

"Island fortress?" Conner asked.

"Yeah why?" Hayley asked.

"Islands are surrounded by water." Conner asked.

"No way." Kira said.

"You can't skim." Ethan said laughing.

"I did not say that." Conner defended.

"But it's true." Winnie said.

"You'll never get wet. The portal will take you directly to Mesogog's fortress." Hayley said.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready! DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" They yelled, morphing.

They got on the bikes and headed out.

XXXXXX

"This is your final chance Dr. Oliver. Tell me or die!" Mesogog said.

"Do you know how many times someone's said that to me?" Tommy asked.

"Your attempts at self sacrifice are amusing but useless." Mesogog said pushing the cart with the rock on it at Tommy.

"My wife can take care of herself." Tommy said.

"Elsa, go find the rangers and destroy them." Mesogog ordered.

And alarm went off.

"Master it's them on some kind of vehicles." Else said.

"It seems that your little protégés are attempting to free you." Mesogog said with a laugh.

"You know I could save you some trouble. Good guys always win." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Oh no Elsa and Zeltrax." Kira said as Elsa, Zeltrax, a monster and some Tyrannodrones appeared.

"You're not getting though that portal unless you're in chains." Zeltrax said.

"Chains are so eighties." Kira said.

"Attack!" Elsa screeched run towards them.

The rangers defeated the army.

"Let's go!" Conner yelled as they headed towards the portal.

Elsa attacked but they made it though.

XXXXXX

"We're in Hayley." Kira said.

"You guys have about five minutes before the bikes take off." Hayley said.

XXXXXX

"It seems we have visitors." Mesogog said.

"I'm guessing there here for you." Tommy said.

"I'll handle the rangers myself." Mesogog said.

XXXXXX

"The lab should be around here." A newly demorphed Kira said.

Mesogog stepped out.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you." Mesogog said.

"Ok who's that?" Conner asked.

"I think the question what's that?" Ethan said.

"Mesogog, Rangers. Rangers, Mesogog." Kira said.

Mesogog attacked but Elsa and Zeltrax got in the way.

"Let's go." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Tommy! Are you ok?" Kira asked as they released him.

"I'm fine Kira." Tommy said.

"Hit the red button on the panel." Kira said.

Ethan pushed it and the door closed.

"Should have known you try to rescue me." Tommy said.

"Yeah well I'm not one to have wrath invocated on myself." Kira said.

"We can use the main Invisoportal system." Tommy said.

An Invisoportal appeared.

"Hayley gave you the Cycles right?" Tommy said.

Kira nodded.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Wait. We need to talk." Ethan said.

"We'll talk later." Tommy said.

"We found the video diary. We know you're a power ranger." Ethan said.

"Was. Not any more." Tommy said.

Tyrannodrones flooded the room.

"We got it for here Dr. O." Conner said.

The rangers morphed and took on the henchmen.

"You guys head though the portal. I have something to get." Tommy said.

Ethan and Conner went though the portal.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Now go!" Tommy said.

Kira went though the portal.

Tommy ran and grabbed the rock and headed out the portal.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked.

"That one we do." Kira said.

Elsa and Zeltrax came running up.

"Go I'm right behind you." Tommy said.

"Don't die." Kira said before the rangers headed though the portal.

Tommy headed though a few minutes later.

XXXXXX

"Where is he?" Conner asked.

Tommy appeared.

Elsa and Zeltrax appeared moments later and Zeltrax fired a beam at Tommy.

Tommy held up the stone and it held the ray for a few minutes before it blew up.

"TOMMY!" Kira yelled.

"It can't be." Conner said.

"Finally. I shall rejoice this day. The day the Great Tommy Oliver was destroyed. " Zeltrax said.

"Someone say my name." A voice said.

Tommy appeared out of thin air.

"You're alive!" Kira shouted.

"Impossible." Zeltrax said.

Tommy opened his hand and in it was a black dino gem.

"Black Dino gem and I'm guessing the power of invisibility." Ethan said.

"Seems that way." Tommy said.

"That belongs to my master." Elsa said

"There are two things you should know about Dino Gems. On you don't choose them they choose you." Tommy said.

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers." Tommy said.

He pulled up his sleeve and there was a morpher.

He shoved the gem in.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Zeltrax said.

"I might be old but I can still pull it off." Tommy said.

He pulled out a key.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Tommy yelled.

He put the key in the morpher and morphed.

"Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" Tommy yelled.

"What are you? A power magnet?" Kira asked.

"Just like riding a bike." Tommy said.

Tommy charged Zeltrax while the other took care of Elsa and the monster.

"You're loosing your touch Tommy." Zeltrax said.

"Give me break. It's been awhile." Tommy said.

"Z REX BLASTER!" The ranger destroyed the monster.

"Go ahead. I dare you." Zeltrax said.

"No. I have a message for your boss. Tommy's back and no matter what color I am, He'll never beat me." Tommy said.

"Fully noted." Zeltrax said going though an Invisoportal.

"Hayley we need help." Tommy said as the monster grew.

"I have a present for you. I found him in the northern forest." Hayley said.

A giant brachiosaurs came down the street.

"Looks like Titanus has some competition." Kira said.

The zords came out and formed the Thundersaurus megazord.

They were getting beating.

"Try the Cephala Zord." Hayley told Tommy who was on the ground.

Tommy called the zord.

The zord took place of the Tricerazord.

"Cephala Power Punch!" They yelled attacking the monster.

They destroyed the monster.

XXXXXX

"What a day! New bikes, new zords." Ethan said.

"New ranger. Well kind of new." Conner said.

"How does it feel to be a ranger again?" Kira asked.

"Pretty good though I am going to have to put up with Zack, Jason and, Aghh, Rocky." Tommy said.

"You're never going to live this down Rainbow ranger." Kira said.

Tommy stuck out his tongue.

Kira hit him.

"What you do that for?" Tommy asked.

"For almost dieing." Kira said.

"Dr. O I have a question. How did you just happen to have that morpher with you?" Conner asked.

"We were tracking this power source and I noticed it had moved. I was coming to tell you guys it had moved when I was kidnapped." Tommy said.

"We had the morpher created just in case." Kira said.

"This still has me bugging. Our teacher is the greatest power ranger ever." Ethan said.

Tommy blushed.

"Dad." Winnie said.

"Now if you guys excuse us." Tommy said getting up.

"We're are you guys going?" Conner asked.

"Shopping. I checked my closet and I'm in a serous shorted of black." Tommy said making everyone laugh.


	5. Diva In Distress

Kira sat down in the sit next to Conner.

"No one listens." Kira said.

"I liked it." Ethan said.

"It's better than all the techno pop junk that everyone listens to." Hayley said.

"Yeah. There's never any good music on the radio. Like that Kylee Styles." Tommy said.

"Hey! Kylee Styles happens to be a great artist." Conner said.

"You just think she's hot." Ethan said.

"No he's right." Kira said.

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? We were in a band a few years back before she was discovered and sold out." Kira said.

"Yeah right." Conner said.

"You don't believe me? Fine I'll prove it to you. We'll go to the album signing this afternoon at the mall." Kira said.

She noticed Tommy staring at something.

Then she saw what he was staring at.

"God My God." Kira breathed.

It was Curtis Taylor.

"Uncle Curtis!" Winnie said.

Tommy went over and talked to him.

Curtis left a few minutes later leaving Tommy looking very confused.

"That was weird." Tommy said.

"Weird or _Weird_?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

Kira, Winnie and Conner stood in line at the mall.

Conner was very giddy.

"Sick puppy." Winnie muttered.

"Next." Kylee said.

Kira handed Kylee the CD.

"Who's this to?" Kylee asked.

"Just put to my old friend Kira." Kira said.

Kylee looked up and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Kira it's been too long." Kylee said giving Kira air kisses.

"It's good to see you to Kylee." Kira said.

"We'll have to get together later." Kylee said sending them off.

Conner left after that but Kira stayed a little longer.

As she left she saw a donkey like monster attack Kylee.

Kira fought Donkeyvac but it hit Kylee with a laser beam.

Conner and Ethan showed up as Donkeyvac fled.

They ran over to Kylee.

"Are you all right Kylee?" Kira asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Kylee sobbed.

She looked like she had aged 70 years.

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe. Conner, Ethan you guys go find Tommy." Kira said taking her friend by the arm.

She put Kylee in Conner's car and drove to Hayley's.

"I got to go." Kira said after getting Kylee settled.

"NO! You have to stay with me. I need you." Kylee said.

XXXXXX

Mean while the boys morphed and started fighting Donkeyvac.

After a few minutes Zeltrax showed up and Tommy took him on.

"We need some help Kira." Conner said.

XXXXXX

"Kylee I really need to go." Kira said.

"But Kira." Kylee whined.

"No Kylee. All day you've treated me like crap. I tried to be nice. You've changed and not for the better. You sold out. I have to go Hayley will take care of you. If you want to hear what you really are listen to this." Kira said handing Kylee a tape and running out.

XXXXXX

"Guys!" Kira yelled fully morphed.

"You're here!" Conner yelled.

"Finally!" Ethan said.

"Let's just do this." Kira said.

They combined their weapons and defeated Donkeyvac.

Donkeyvac grew big.

They combined their zords.

"DINO DRILL!" They yelled destroying Donkeyvac.

XXXXXX

Kira walked up to the microphone.

"I wrote this son a long time ago with a friend. I hope you like it." Kira said and she started singing.

Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand

Kyle came on to stage and started singing with Kira. 

True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said

It feels like it's gonna be okay  
(It's gonna be okay)  
It feels right  
It just feels that way  
(It just feels that way)  
It feels like  
It'll be a better day  
Cause I believe that in the end  
Good things are coming my way

Kira hugged her friend when they were done.


	6. White Thunder

"Hey Kira." Conner said walking up to his friend.

"Hey." Kira said putting her head on the table.

"Is she ok?" Conner asked Ethan.

"I don't know. She was like this when I got here." Ethan said.

Their communicators went off.

"What's up Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Mesogog's sent a monster downtown. Go after it." Tommy ordered.

"I really don't feel like doing this today." Kira said.

The trio left the café and morphed.

"I AM CREATURE! FEAR!" The lion flower Creature said.

He let out a roar pushing the rangers back.

A single arrow struck Creature.

"WHO DARE HIT CREATURE?" Creature roared.

A figure jumped down.

It was a white power ranger.

"Me." The ranger said.

He pulled out two daggers.

"DRAGO DAGGERS!" The ranger called attacking Creature.

Creature stumbled.

"CREATURE BE BACK!" Creature said running off.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

The ranger just walked off.

XXXXXX

"Who could it be?" Conner asked.

"I don't know. I never found the white one." Tommy said.

"I'm going home." Kira said.

She got up only to run into someone.

"Watch where your going buddy." Kira growled.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me." The person said.

Kira looked up and saw Justin Stewart.

"JUSTIN!" Kira yelled hugging him.

"Good to see you too Kira." Justin said.

"What are you doing here?" Kira demanded.

"Got done with classes." Justin said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kira screeched using some of her Ptera scream.

"I wanted to surprise you." Justin said.

"You're a sweet caring jerk you know." Kira said hitting him in the chest.

"Oh yeah. Happy anniversary." Justin said holding up a bouquet of roses.

"You remembered." Kira said kissing him on the cheek.

"Want to enlighten us back on planet reality?" Conner said.

"Guys this is my Best friend/Boyfriend Justin Stewart. Justin this is Conner, red, and Ethan, blue. You know Tommy." Kira said. "It's nice to meet you." Conner stuttered.

Ethan was in awe.

"Wait. Your Kira's boyfriend?" Conner asked.

"Yep. Today's our anniversary." Justin said.

"That's why you were being so moody." Ethan said.

"So Justin up for a song?" Kira asked.

"Which one?" Justin asked.

"Forever Part of Me." Kira said.

"Of course." Justin said.

A few minutes later Hayley came on stage.

"I have a special surprise for everyone. Kira Ford and the new guy in town Justin Stewart." Hayley announced.

Justin and Kira came on stage.

Justin started singing first.

I've been wonderin' if it's time  
To say what's on my mind  
'Cause I'm in the dark  
So what's in your heart?  
I'm tryin' to find

I don't even know your name  
But the thought of you remains  
Suddenly my pulse is jumpin'  
Do you feel the same?  
I talk it over with my friends  
And I guess it all depends  
How you really feel  
What can you comprehend?

You could be just 'round the corner now  
Hoping this love is yet to be found

It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me

It's gettin' right under my skin  
(Right under my skin)  
I don't know where to begin

Would I look the fool?

Should I play it cool?

Or jump right in?

How am I supposed to know  
(Know)  
Whether I should come or go?  
(Come or go)

I think it's time we let our feelings show

We might let that moment just pass us by  
Then it's gone in the blink of an eye 

It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me

The applause was deafening.

"Wow. That was awesome." Ethan said.

"Totally." Conner agreed.

"I never noticed how much I've missed you two singing together." Tommy said.

"Hopefully Kira will let me sing with her again." Justin said.

"Of course I will." Kira said.

"This is just so weird." Conner said shaking his head.

"What's weird?" Kira asked.

"You. You're acting nice." Conner said.

Justin put his head in his hand.

Kira dumped her soda over Conner's head and stormed off.

"No umfp my brother." Ethan said.

"I got it." Justin said getting up.

"I didn't mean to get her angry." Conner said.

"Don't worry Conner. At least every red made her mad. That's why we thought she be pink." Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Pinks tend to have very bad tempers. Kim's is known as 'The Wrath'." Tommy said shuddering.

"Yeah. You've got a whole lot of 'The Wrath' haven't you?" Justin said walking off.

Tommy glared at Justin.

"I have to go. See you two in class tomorrow." Tommy said.

Justin and Kira walked in a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry." Conner and Kira said at the same time.

"I shouldn't have dumped my drink on your head. You didn't mean it like the way it came out." Kira said.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Conner said.

"And now it is time to go home. Tomorrow I shall grace you two with some of the greatest ranger ever stories." Justin said.

Justin left.

The teen's wrist went off.

"What's up Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"I have a lock on two new Dino Eggs. Conner, Kira go to the old warehouse. Me and Ethan will go down town." Tommy said.

"Got you Tommy." Kira said.

The group split up.

XXXXXX

Conner and Kira enter the warehouse to see the white ranger standing over the egg.

"It's you!" Kira said.

The ranger said nothing.

Their wrist went off.

"Guys theirs a monster downtown." Hayley said.

"Let's go Kira. This guy seems to have it under control." Conner said.

"Right." Kira said.

The two ran out.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile Ethan and Tommy had found the egg.

The already hatched egg.

It was the Parazord.

"I have a lock on it." Ethan said.

"Guys we have trouble. Monster attack." Hayley said.

"Ethan you go. I'll go after the white ranger." Tommy said.

"Right." Ethan said.

They split up.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys." Ethan said running up too his friends.

They called their zords.

They fought the monster.

"Let's call the new zord." Conner said.

The Parazord attached to them in place of the dino drill.

They fought Angor but Creature showed up.

"We need some serous help." Kira said.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile Tommy was having some trouble with Zeltrax.

"You'll never win." Tommy said.

There was a rumbling.

"I will destroy you Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax said.

The top of the building burst off and there stood the Dragozord.

XXXXXX

"Wow." Conner, Kira and Ethan said as the Dragozord appeared.

It flew strait into Creature.

"Need some help?" The white ranger asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

The Stegozord came running up.

It combined with the Dragozord to form the Dino Stegozord.

They defeated the monsters.

"Good job." Tommy said till his line went dead.

"Oh no Tommy." Kira said.

XXXXXX

Tommy had defeated Zeltrax.

"Good job." Tommy started to say into his morpher when Zeltrax attacked him from behind with a gun like devise.

XXXXXX

They went down to the storage warehouse.

The green ranger came with them.

They saw Tommy in cased in amber.

"Tommy!" Kira yelled.

"This is nothing new Kira." The white ranger said.

"So it is you!" Kira said.

"Who else would be smart enough to know what a dino gem was and build a morpher that's not evil?" The white ranger said.

Kira demorphed, as did Conner and Ethan.

The white ranger demorphed and there stood Justin.

"We better get Tommy home." Justin said.

"Kim going to have a stroke." Kira groaned.

XXXXXX

"What happened?" Hayley asked as the teen brought Tommy in.

"We think Zeltrax did it." Kira said.

"Justin?" Hayley said.

"Hey." Justin said.

"He's the green ranger." Kira said.

"What did Zeltrax do?" Conner asked.

"It looks like he trapped Tommy in amber." Hayley asked.

Conner snorted.

They all glared at him.

"Well it is kind of ironic. I mean a paleontologist that's been turned into a fossil." Conner said.

They rolled their eyes.

"Can't we just break him out?" Kira asked.

"That would be to dangerous." Justin said.

"I'll work on it." Hayley said.

"I'll call Kim." Kira said.

She pushed a few numbers on her phone.

XXXXXX

"Hello." A voice said.

"Can I talk to Kim Mrs. Dumpree?" Kira asked.

"Oh yes Kira. Kim its Kira." Kim's mother said.

"Hey Kira." Kim said.

"Can we talk alone?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

She left the room.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Well two good things and one bad." Kira said.

"What's the good?" Kim asked.

"Justin moved to Reefside. And he's the new green ranger." Kira said.

"What's the bad?" Kim asked.

"Tommy got turned into a fossil." Kira said.

"Oh god." Kim said.

"Hayley is working on a way to get him out." Kira said.

"I'm coming home." Kim said.

"Kim." Kira started to say but Kim cut in.

"Look Kira my husband is in trouble and I'm going to help rather I'm a ranger or not." Kim said.

"Ok. Call with the time we need pick you up." Kira said.

She hung up.

"Well?" Hayley asked.

"She's coming home." Kira said.


	7. Perfect In Pink

Kira and Justin stood in the airport feeling very stupid.

They were holding up a sign that said 'Kimberly Hart-Oliver'.

Cassidy and Devin were following them.

"Will you guys just go away?" Justin called.

They didn't of course.

They saw Kim walking up.

She was holding hands with Shawn, Harmony and Grace.

"Ms. Hart I'm Cassidy Cornell of Reefside news. Could we have a second?" Cassidy asked.

"No. I'm very busy. Sorry." Kim said.

"Hey Kim!" Kira called.

"Hey guys." Kim said.

"Bubba!" The twins and Shawn yelled.

"Hey sissies." Justin said.

They got into Justin's car.

They pulled up to Tommy's house.

"Well time to see what Tommy's done to the place." Kim said.

"Not bad." Kim said as they walked into the basement.

"It's no Power Chamber but it works." Hayley said.

"Hi Hayley." Kim said.

Conner and Ethan were silent.

"Hi I'm Kim Oliver and these are the Twins, Harmony and Grace, and Shawn." Kim said.

"I'm Conner." Conner said.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan said.

"Nice to meet you." Kim said.

Kim turned to Tommy.

She placed her hand on the amber statue.

"I'll get you out of this Tommy." Kim said.

She then turned to the teens and Hayley.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? Were not going to do Tommy any good just sitting here." Kim said.

"You guys can use the café. Their should be something their for you to eat. I'll stay here. I already ate lunch." Hayley said.

"Sure Kim." Hayley said.

XXXXXX

"So Kira tells me you're the new white Ranger." Kim said to Justin.

He nodded.

"So have you got why ranger girls get with ranger boys?" Kim asked.

Kira nodded.

"I love to see Justin in spandex. Makes me want to drag him home and have my way with him." Kira said.

Justin blushed while Ethan and Conner gagged.

Kim and Kira giggled.

"You know Shawn and the twins look a lot like Dr. O." Conner said.

"We get that a lot." The Twins said together.

Their communicators went off.

"What's up Hayley?" Kim asked.

"There's a monster attacking downtown. He has the power to out up force fields so be careful." Hayley said.

"We got it." Kira said.

"We'll be back." Justin said.

They left.

XXXXXX

The new monster was known as Barky.

He was a dog-flower thing.

"Hold up Dog boy." Justin said.

Barky attacked them with wines.

They were getting beat bad.

XXXXXX

"This is bad." Kim thought watching the TV.

She sighed.

'I wish I could do something to help.' Kim thought curling her fist.

A pink light engulfed her.

XXXXXX

"I wish Dr. O was here." Ethan yelled.

"We're getting our butts kicked." Justin said panting.

A huge blast hit the monster making him fly back.

A Pink ranger came up.

Her out fit was like Kira's but with designs like Tommy's.

It had a slick backed horn on the helmet.

The ranger was carrying a crossbow.

She held it up and fired.

The monster went flying once more.

The pink ranger turned to the other rangers.

"Only one person I can think of that can fire a power bow like that." Justin said.

"Your stealing your husband's thunder Kim!" Kira called.

"Plesio Power Bow Final Shot!" Kim called firing at the monster destroying it.

The monster grew.

"I've got it." Kim said.

"Plesiozord!" Kim called.

At the bay a Plesiosaur Biozord emerged.

"Plesio Brachio mega zord!" Kim yelled.

The Brachio and Plesio zords merged.

The two heads became arms.

The Plesiozord's flippers went inside the zord as it settled in the now opened Brachio chest.

The head came up.

Kim entered the megazord.

"Long Neck Double strike!" She called.

The two heads went at the monster and hit it.

The attack destroyed the monster.

The teens cheered.

XXXXXX

"So how does it feel to be a ranger again?" Kira asked.

"Great. I feel different though." Kim said.

"That's normal. You see with the power comes new… powers." Kira said.

"What is your power Justin?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I've been wondering that." Ethan said.

Justin sighed.

He picked up Kira, Winnie and Kim.

The girls started to giggle.

"Try to tap into your powers Kim." Kira said.

Kim closed her eyes.

"Don't drink the milk." Kim said.

Conner looked down at his milk.

There was a fly in it.

"Wow." They said.

The milk floated over to the sink and was dumped out.

"Cool." Conner said.

"So your psychic?" Ethan asked.

'Yes Ethan.' Kim said.

"Whoa!" Ethan yelled.

"I think I can read minds too." Kim said.

"Let's try it on Tommy." Justin said.

They agreed and walked over to their fossilized friend.

'Tommy?' Kim asked Tommy telepathy.

'Kim? Is that you? What's going on? Why can't I move?' Tommy asked.

'You're a fossil.' Kim said.

'Why am I not surprised?' Tommy asked.

'Sweetie when you were younger you talked to a sword.' Kim said.

Tommy chuckled.

'Are you ok?' Kim asked.

'Yeah. Just can't move. How can you talk to me anyways?' Tommy asked.

'Well when the rangers were fight a monster and getting beating a pink gem appeared in my hand and a morpher on my wrist so….' Kim said her voice trailing off.

'Damn birds.' Tommy said.

'Birds?' Kim thought.

'Stupid Crane thought the stupid Flacon was in trouble so it fetch the stupid pink gem!' Tommy yelled.

'You don't have to yell and don't call the Crane stupid. It went what it's heart told it to do!' Kim yelled.

Tommy started laughing.

'What's so funny?' Kim asked.

'Heart.' Tommy choked.

Kim started laughing.

'How are the kids?' Tommy asked.

'There fine.' Kim said

'Love you Beautiful' Tommy said.

'Love you too Handsome.' Kim said.

"You ok?" Ethan asked as she came out of her state.

"I'm cool and so is Tommy." Kim said.

"We better go. Want a ride?" Justin asked Kira.

"Sure. Hopefully Storm's in the mode for a paint job." Kira said.

"What?" Ethan and Conner asked.

"You see it's what's called sentient jeep. We call it Storm Charger. It's has artificial intelligence and feelings." Justin said.

He and Ethan started talking about the car and went outside.

"And now he's in geek mode." Kira said.

"Geek mode?" Conner asked.

"Justin is very smart. Kinda like Ethan but smarter. He's about as smart as Billy. Maybe smarter. He talks normal though. But sometimes when he's around the smart blues he goes totally geek." Kira said sighing.

"You know Ethan reminds me of Zack." Kim said.

Kira tilted her head to the side.

"Add a cup of Billy and a dash of Rocky and TJ and you have Ethan." Kira said.

"I have to go. See you guys!" Conner called.

"He reminds me of Rocky." Kim said.

"Add a spoon of Wes, A spoon of Jason, A spoon of Leo, a dash of TJ and a pinch of Andros and there's Conner. He will be a great leader. Hopefully he'll remember to tell his girlfriend or wife where he's going when he goes on a 'Forever' mission. I still feel bad for Wes, TJ and Andros. Thank god Taylor knew what was going on and was there to stop Jen from killing Wes." Kira said shaking her head.

"Come on. Let's go see what the men are doing." Kim said.

XXXXXXX

When the girls got outside they saw Ethan up a tree, Conner on the roof, Justin in another tree and Storm Charger on top of Conner's now crushed car.

The girls shook their heads.

"A little help!" Ethan yelled.

"I don't think I will." Kim said.

"Neither will I. You guys can spend the night on the roof. Call your parents and say you're at Justin's house." Kira said.

The two girls linked arms and walked into the house.

The boys pulled out their phones and started calling.


	8. Leader of The Whack

"Guys I have a abnormal reading." Hayley said.

"What's up Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"A meteor. It crashed. It's giving off a weird energy reading. Go check it out." Hayley said.

Justin, Ethan, Kira and Conner headed out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Conner asked as they saw Cassidy and Devin.

Just then a Robot monster and a bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared.

"Hello I was sent here to destroy you. Can I?" The monster said.

Cassidy and Devin ran off.

As the rangers were fighting the monster beams of light hit the five.

Rojobot retreated. The Ranger went back to base.

"It was a meteorite." Conner said.

"Whatever." Justin said.

"I need to work out." Ethan said.

"I need to soak my fingers in a aloe bath. How else will my nails grow out?" Kira said.

The teens left.

Hayley and Kim looked at each other.

"Something is not right." Kim said.

XXXXXX

Conner, Justin and Ethan walked into the lab.

"I was watching a very good documentary on ants." Conner said.

"What ever man. Do you think I'm ready for the iron man competition?" Ethan asked.

Justin said nothing.

Conner was in glasses and a suit, Ethan was in tight pants and a muscle shirt, and Justin was decked in black.

"Alright then." Kim said.

Kira came rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a sell and you know how it is." Kira said.

"No I don't. Rojobot is pumped and attacking down town. Go beat him." Hayley said.

"Work on finding out what's wrong with them." Kim whispered.

Hayley nodded.

The rangers headed out.

"Aunt Hayley what's wrong with them?" Winnie asked.

"I don't know." Hayley said.

XXXXXX

"We have to plan this out." Conner said.

Ethan ignored him and attacked the monster.

The kept fighting, Kira was complaining about breaking her nail and Justin wouldn't say anything.

Kim was getting fed up.

"Stop fighting!" Kim screamed.

"Go into super dino mode and attack the monster." Kim ordered.

"You'll never defeat me." Rojobot yelled running at them.

"Super Dino mode!" They all yelled transforming (Kim's was like Tommy's).

They attacked the monster.

"Let's put them together." Conner said.

The rangers combined their weapons and destroyed the monster.

It grew.

They summoned the Thunder Megazord.

"Let's do this!" Kira said.

"Affirmative." Conner said.

"Time to Rock." Ethan said.

Kim summoned the Plesio Brachio Megazord while Justin summoned the Dino Stegozord.

"Dino Drill!" Kira, Conner and Ethan yelled.

Justin's Dino Stegozord launched its boomerang attack.

"Long Neck Strike!" Kim yelled.

The attack's hit the monster and destroyed it.

XXXXXX

"Please tell me you have a answer!" Kim pleaded.

"I do." Hayley said.

She turned to the rangers.

"I've been working on a reason why you guys have been acting so weird. The meteor has the power to free your inner self." Hayley said.

"Of course! It may be able to help us free Dr. O though I do take offence to be called weird." Conner said.

"Your not weird your just showing a side of your self you don't usually show. Conner there's a side of you that's studies, Ethan there's a side of you that's athlete, Justin there's a side of you that's how ever your acting like and Kira there's a side of you that's like Kim to a extreme." Hayley said.

"Am I really like that?" Kim asked.

"Kim you're a valley girl." Hayley said.

"So how do we get back to our like regular selves?" Kira asked.

"You have to destroy the rock. But make sure that you get a piece of it." Hayley said.

"I'll stay here so the meteor doesn't affect me." Kim said.

The rangers nodded and left.

XXXXXX

The rangers blasted the meteor with the Raptor Cycle's lasers.

"I feel so much better!" Justin yelled.

"Thank god. I don't think I could survive on more shopping spree." Kira said.

Ethan picked up a piece of the meteor.

"We better get this to Hayley." Ethan said.

XXXXXX

Hayley put the piece of rock into a machine.

"Do you really think this will help Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I hope so." Hayley said.

She turned on the machine.

It unfroze Tommy.

"Good job guys. Power down." Tommy said.

Nothing happened.

"Power down!" Tommy said.

Again nothing happened.

"I think we have a problem." Tommy said.

"Well at least your out of the rock." Kira said.

Winnie shook her head.

"Does daddy like things like this happening to him?" Harmony asked.

"No." Kim said.

"Then why does it always happen to him?" Grace asked.

"Fate's sick sense of humor." Kira said.


	9. Missing Bone

"What are you guys doing?" Conner asked.

"Were going thought some old stuff." Kira said.

"Who's this?" Conner asked picking up a picture of a little girl.

"That's Loan. She's Trini and Billy's daughter." Kira said as frown appearing on her face.

"Why are you sad?" Conner asked.

"Loan and her father disappeared shortly after her mother died. We haven't seen them since." Tommy said.

"Hey what's this?" Ethan asked.

He held up a bone.

"That is not of any concern to you." Tommy said taking the bone and putting it away.

XXXXXX

"I hate museums." Kira said.

"I know." Conner said.

"Justin is so lucky he gets to skip this." Ethan said.

They all nodded.

"Dr. Taylor can I use the bathroom?" Kira asked.

"Go ahead." Curtis said.

Kira quickly left.

"Get me the bone." A creepy voice said.

"Who ever you are, go away." Kira said before everything went black.

XXXXXX

"Have you noticed Kira's been acting weird lately?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. She blew off our date last night." Justin said.

"Guys! We have trouble." Tommy said.

They rushed over to the Command Center.

XXXXXX

"What happened?" Ethan asked looking at the trashed cave.

"Kira." Tommy said.

"She came in here and went crazy. She took us down." Kim said.

"Kira took both of you down?" Ethan asked amazed.

"Don't look so amazed Ethan. Kira is an awesome fighter and has some awesome powers." Justin said.

"Oh no. She took the support bone." Tommy said.

"Support bone? You mean that bone thing I found?" Ethan asked.

"It's part of a dinosaur me and Curtis made. It has the power to control people's minds. It useless as long as I have the bone." Tommy said.

"Which Kira has now? Great. Just Great." Justin said.

XXXXXX

Kira placed the bone in the skeleton.

It came to life.

"Good girl. Your of no use to me now." Fossilador said.

He sent an energy beam at Kira, sending her against the wall.

A few minutes later she work up out of Fossilador's control.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with." Kira growled.

XXXXXX

The Dino Thunder rangers were having a hard time defeating Fossilador.

"This guys tough." Conner said.

The Ptera scream came from out of nowhere.

The Pterazord flew down with Kira on its head.

"Hey Bonehead I have a bone to pick with you!" She yelled jumping down.

The zord flew away.

She landed on her feet.

"I thought I did away with you." Fossilador said.

"You thought wrong." Kira said.

Her eyes glowed white.

"Not good. Get to cover." Justin said.

"What's happening?" Conner asked.

"Later." Justin said.

Kim and Tommy grabbed them and they ran to cover.

"No one controls my mind and not pay for it!" Kira yelled.

The sky started to thunder.

"AGH!" The monster yelled.

He was lifted into the air as Kira raised her hands.

They went down and she let out her Ptera scream.

Wind swirled around her.

Fossilador blew up.

Justin demorphed and ran over to Kira.

"Stop Kira!" He yelled.

He hugged her.

"It's alright Kira." Justin whispered over and over.

They slowly fell to the ground.

Kira was sobbing, clutching Justin.

He picked her up and carried her back to the cave.

XXXXXX

"She's asleep." Justin said.

"What was that?" Ethan said.

"That was Kira's full powers. Kira was born with these amazing powers. Zordon taught her to use them over the years. Kira doesn't like to use it but will. Some times when she's really upset she looses control." Justin said.

"Justin's the only on that can calm her down." Kim said.

Justin got up and left the room.

"We better get going." Conner said.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"I'll give you guys a ride since Conner's cars in the shop." Hayley said.

They left.

"Let's go check on Kira and Justin." Kim said.

They went upstairs.

They opened the door and saw Kira and Justin cuddled up together.

Kira had her head on Justin's chest.

"I think they're going to be ok." Tommy said putting his arm around Kim.

Kim smiled and touched his helmet.

"I wish there was an way to get you out of that suit." Kim said.

"Me too." Tommy said.

They hugged and went to bed.


	10. Truth and Consequences

"Hey guys." Conner said walking up to Kira and Justin.

He saw Kira's head on the table.

"Please don't pour your drink on me." He said.

Kira looked up.

There were tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"Trini died today." Justin said.

"Oh." Connor said slumping into a chair.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Ethan asked.

"Dude today's the day the first yellow died." Conner said.

Ethan's grinned faded.

"Guys we have trouble." Kim said rushing in.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Zeltrax is going on a rampage in the quarry. He wants me and Tommy to go down there." Kim said.

"Go but take me with you." Kira said.

"But Kira." Justin said.

"I'll be fine. I sense I need to go." Kira said.

"Let's go. If we need help I'll call." Kim said.

The two left.

XXXXXX

"Where are you Zeltrax?" Tommy yelled.

"I thought you wouldn't show up Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax said.

He looked at Kira.

"I said only you and Kimberly." He said.

"I decided to crash the party." Kira said.

"What do you want Zeltrax?" Kim spat.

"To destroy you two. Won't it be ironic that you two die on the day my life was ruined?" Zeltrax said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

Zeltrax attacked.

A sharp pain went though Kira's head.

Tommy was getting ready to finish off Zeltrax.

"No!" Kira yelled stopping Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Tommy said.

"I don't know." Kira said.

"I still do not see why Zordon let a child have such powers." Zeltrax said.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Is it not easy to see who I am?" Zeltrax said.

"A lot of peoples lives were messed up today." Tommy said.

"It's your fault my life is ruined!" Zeltrax said.

"What did I do?" Tommy asked.

"Who do you think she was going to see? She had found out how to harness your stupid gems!" Zeltrax said.

"I know who you are." Kira said walking forward.

"Have you really sunk this low in your own sorrow to go to the bad guy?" Kira asked.

"He promised he bring her back." Zeltrax said.

"No one can bring back the dead! Not even Zordon!" Kira yelled.

"He can!" Zeltrax said.

"No he can't. I've talked to countless beings looking for a way to bring her back but they've all said they can't." Kira said.

"You know nothing of his genesis. He gave me new power and cured me." Zeltrax said.

"At what cost? You betraying us? What about your daughter? Is she going to be he's next science experiment?" Kira asked.

"He will not touch her!" Zeltrax said.

"You don't know that! He's evil damn it! He will betray you! You of all people should know that!" Kira yelled.

Zeltrax was silent. Kira's eyes start glowing.

"I call upon the Power of the Morphing Grid! I summon the sprit of yellow!" Kira yelled.

A shimmering light appeared and formed a translucent Trini.

"Trini?" Kim said.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Oh what have you done?" Trini said.

"Do not worry Trini. You will be back soon and I shall revenge you." Zeltrax said.

"No." Trini said.

"What?" Zeltrax said.

"It's was my time, love. Look at yourself Billy. You're trying to kill your best friends." Trini said.

Kim looked shocked.

"Revenge is not the way. You're working for the man that I died to help stop." Trini said.

"You died to stop him?" Billy asked.

"I was working with Tommy, Hayley and Kira to make the morphers. I had already told them what I had found and was heading over there to help when a Tyrannodrone jumped in front of my car." Trini said.

"Trini…" Billy said.

"I love you Billy. I always have but you have to stop this. You have to help them. If you want revenge take your revenge out on Mesogog not our friends." Trini said.

"I will. I will always love you Trini." Billy said.

Trini smiled and turned to Kim, Kira and Tommy.

"Forgive him." Trini said before fading away.

"What have I done?" Billy said.

He transformed back into his human form and fell to his knees.

"Billy!" Kim yelled running over to her friend.

"How can you every forgive me?" Billy asked.

"We already have." Tommy said.

Billy smiled then his eyes got big.

"Loan!" He yelled scrambling to his feet.

He fell again but Tommy caught him.

"We'll get Trisha. You need to rest." Tommy said.

Billy nodded.

XXXXXX

"We have a rescue mission to do!" Kira yelled as they enter the cave.

"Billy?" Justin asked.

"Hi Justin." Billy said weakly.

"He's very weak. He needs to lay down." Kim said.

They laid Billy on the table.

"Loan." Billy said.

"I'll get her I promise." Tommy said.

"Kira, Justin and Conner your with me. The rest of you stay here and monitor us." Tommy said.

"Why me?" Conner asked.

"You know where she is." Justin said.

"And were the two most experienced rangers next to Kim. But she's in shock." Kira said.

Kim was shaking a little.

"I think I can still summon an Invisoportal." Billy said.

He held up his hand and an invisoportal appeared.

Tommy, Justin, Kira and Conner went though after they morphed.

XXXXXX

"Who's there?" A scared voice asked.

"Your daddy sent us. Can you come out?" Justin asked.

A little girl with long black hair and green eyes came out.

Kira demorphed.

Loan ran into her arms.

"Let's get out of here." Tommy said.

They left.

XXXXXX

"Loan!" Kim yelled giving Loan a hug.

Winnie looked at Loan.

"You got big." She said giving the child a hug.

Loan looked at her father.

"You look better Daddy." Trisha said.

"Thanks." Billy said hugging her.

Justin hugged Kira.

"We better start calling." Justin said.

Kira smiled.

"I'm going to help you guys the best I can." Billy said.

"You always have." Tommy said.

Billy smiled.


	11. A Bully For Ethan

"It's brand new." Ethan said.

"Man this lab tops great." Justin said.

A soccer ball came flying and hit the lab top.

It was broke.

"My baby." Ethan said.

Conner and a boy from the soccer team came over.

"You need to watch where you're kicking that thing." Ethan said.

"What you going to do about it geek boy?" Derek asked.

Ethan went to fight him but Justin held him back.

"Dude just back off." Conner said.

Derek pushed Conner out of the way.

"You me here on to soccer field after school." Derek said.

"It's on." Ethan said.

Derek walked off.

"I have to go." Ethan said. He ran off.

"Your boy needs help on his kick." Justin said.

"I know." Conner said.

"I'm going to talk to Ethan this afternoon. If you're good you'll get a surprise. See yah." Justin said running off.

"That was weird." Conner said.

XXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late." Ethan said coming into class.

"It's ok Mr. James. Please take a seat." Curtis said.

"What happened?" Kira whispered.

"Got ambushed by a group of Tyrannodrones and a termite monster. He called himself Termitetron." Ethan whispered.

"Ouch. Are you ok?" Conner whispered.

"Yeah." Ethan whispered.

"Justin says he's wants to talk to you this afternoon about the Derek thing." Conner said.

Ethan nodded.

XXXXXX

The morphed rangers ran downtown and saw Termitetron.

"Give me Zeltrax!" He yelled.

"Not going to happen." Ethan said.

Termitetron attacked.

The teens fought him as hard as they could but were threw back.

"We need help." Kira said.

"Drago Arrow!" Justin voice said.

The wave of arrows hit the monster.

He stumbled back.

They made the Z-Rex Laser and destroyed the monster.

It grew.

"We need the zords." Conner said.

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord with the Parazord.

"Parazord Final Cut!" They yelled destroying the monster.

XXXXXX

"Wait up Ethan." Justin said holding him back.

Kira and Conner walked over to the stands.

Kim, Winnie, The twins, Shawn, Billy and Loan were sitting there.

"What's going on?" Kira asked sitting down.

Kim shrugged.

"I hope Ethan does the right thing." Billy said.

Ethan walked up to Derek.

"I'm not going to fight you." Ethan said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to help you." Ethan said.

"How could you help me?" Derek said.

"Your kick sucks. I have someone that can help." Ethan said.

Justin came walking up with Carlos.

The inter soccer team was in shock.

"Your Carlos Vallertes." Conner said.

"And your Conner McKnight. Justin's told me a lot about you." Carlos said.

"Carlos!" Kira yelled waving.

"Hey Kira!" Carlos said waving back.

Carlos turned to Derek.

"Show me how you kick." Carlos said.

Derek kicked the Soccer goal but missed.

"Your footing is all wrong. You kick it to the side. Try it like this." Carlos said.

He pulled out a black and green soccer ball.

He kicked it into the goal.

Derek kicked the ball like Carlos and it went into the goal.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Vallertes." Derek said.

"Call me Carlos and don't thank me thank Ethan. He's the one that made the program that showed me what you were doing wrong." Carlos said.

"Thanks Ethan. And I'm sorry I was so mean to you. It's just I didn't think a guy like you would want to be friends with a guy like me." Derek said.

"Hey I'm friend's with Conner aren't I? And no problem bro. I fixed my computer. I just overreacted." Ethan said. "Now who's up for a game of soccer?" Justin said.

The team cheered.

XXXXXX

"How do you guys know each other?" Conner asked.

"We went to high school together first." Carlos said.

"Then he was chosen to replace Adam on the team." Justin said.

"You were a power ranger?" Conner asked.

"Still am. I just play soccer for fun. Why do you think I miss so many games? I'm part of the space rangers and sometimes we go on mission. Andros, Ashley and Zhane can handle it most of the time but sometimes they need some extra help." Carlos said.

"How many other famous people do you guys know?" Ethan asked.

"Well there's Carlos and Kim." Justin said.

"Cassie is in the band Galaxy. TJ is TJ Johnson of the Los Angeles Angels." Kira said.

"Zack Taylor is a really big Broadway star and Rocky owns a line of martial art dojo's called The Red Ape." Justin said.

"Adam's a stunt man and his wife Tanya is a R&B artist." Kira said.

"Wow." Ethan and Conner said.

"We know." Kira and Justin said making them laugh.

"I best get going. See you guys." Carlos said getting in his car.

Cassidy and Devin came running up.

"Mr. Vallertes can we please have an interview?" She asked.

"Sure." Carlos said.

Cassidy asked the typical questions.

"Why are you in Reefside?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm visiting some old friends." Carlos said.

"Do you have any idea who the Power Rangers are? I mean you are a power ranger too. Do you no who they are?" Cassidy said.

"No comment." Carlos said.

Cassidy's face fell.

"I'll be going now. Bye." Carlos said.

"Bye Carlos." The teens said.

Cassidy turned to Justin.

"Why don't you go to our school?" Cassidy asked.

"I already graduated." Justin said.

"Your to young to have graduated." Cassidy said.

"I was moved up a few years." Justin said.

Cassidy stalked off.


	12. Disappearing Act

"Look at that." Kira said.

Ethan and Cassidy were talking ahead.

"Just to weird." Conner said.

"I agree with you there." Kira said.

"Does it bother you?" Conner asked.

"What?" Kira asked.

"That Justin doesn't go to school with us?" Conner asked.

"Not really. Just because he doesn't go to school with us doesn't mean that he doesn't care about me. I mean he's one of the first people to real care about me." Kira said.

"What about your parents?" Conner asked.

"My dad left when I was little and my mom is to busy with her image to care." Kira said.

"Oh man." Conner said.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I have a great family. My Uncle Alex paid for my karate lessons and everyone made sure I was taken care of me. That's what it's like to be in our family. You always have someone there to help you." Kira said.

"It must rock being you." Conner said.

"Yeah. I get to boss everyone around." Kira said with a sly smirk.

They burst out laughing.

XXXXXX

"Dr. Taylor was acting really weird in class today." Ethan said.

"Well I have good news." Hayley said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"We encompass discovered a type of substance that possibly will deactivate the Tommy form his ranger form." Billy said.

"They found a type of goop that can demorph Tommy." Justin explained at their confused faces.

Kim smiled at Tommy.

"I can't wait till you get out." Kim said seductively.

"Lay off the sex jokes please." Ethan said.

"You'll get used to it." Kira said.

"At least your not like Jason. He can tell when their having sex." Justin said.

"How?" Conner asked.

"You don't want to know." Echoed through the room.

"Can we move on?" Hayley asked.

Tommy stepped into the machine.

"I hope this works." Billy said.

"Me too." Kim said.

Green slim fell on Tommy and there was a flash.

When the light faded Tommy was gone.

"Where Uncle Tommy?" Loan asked.

The towel moved.

"Tommy?" Kira asked.

"I'm here." Tommy said.

"What's happening?" Conner asked.

"It seems that while the slime did unmorph Tommy it sent his dino gems invisibility power into overdrive." Hayley said.

"Not good." Ethan said.

"What do we do now?" Justin asked.

"Go home. Theirs not much you can do now." Billy said.

XXXXXX

"Go get her." Kira said.

Ethan took off.

They had just fought Mesogog's newest freak Thornax.

Ethan now had a date with Cassidy.

They saw Ethan embarrassing himself.

"What did you do to him?" Kim asked slightly amused.

They saw, well not really, someone start to help Ethan.

"Go Tommy." Billy said.

"We have trouble guys." Hayley said.

XXXXXX

"That battle was intense." Ethan said.

He walked over to Cassidy.

"The only way a power ranger can date is if they're dating other power rangers." Kira stated as they saw Ethan get dumped by Cassidy.

"Dude, don't feel bad." Conner said.

"Yeah. Maybe I can hook you up with one of my ranger friends." Justin said.

"You would get stuck by thunder if you tried that." Kira said.

They laughed.


	13. Fighting Spirit

"What's up Hayley?" Kira asked as the ranger's entered the cave.

"We found a way to bring Tommy back." Hayley said.

"It's risky." Billy said.

"We can use his Dino Gem to bring him back." Hayley said.

"This is awesome!" Ethan said.

"I'm not sure about this." Kira said.

"It's our only choose." Kim said.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

Hayley turned on the machine.

Kim fainted as Tommy started to toss.

Hayley quickly turned off the machine.

"Are they ok?" Conner asked.

"Their in comas." Billy said.

"No. They're taking a test." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Where am I?" Tommy moaned sitting up.

"Hello Green Ranger." A voice said.

Tommy whipped around to see Rita in her Mystic Mother mode.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Who better to give you the first leg of your test than the person who made you a ranger?" Rita said.

"Test?" Tommy asked.

"You are being tested Tommy. Four legs. When you have pasted all the tests your powers shall be restored. I am the first. The test of guilt." Rita said.

All of a sudden Tommy was in Rita's Dark Dimension.

"You're a monster." Jason's voice said.

"You hurt us." Came Zack's.

"It's your fault I'm dead." Came Trini's.

"You took her from me." Billy's voice accused.

"I couldn't help it." Tommy said.

"You could have if you weren't so weak." Zack said.

"No. My friend's would never do this to me. They forgave me." Tommy said.

"You have pasted." All four voices said.

XXXXXX

"Hello Kimberly." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Kim asked.

Divatox appeared in he good form.

"I am Dia but you know me as Divatox." Dia said.

"What's happening?" Kim asked.

"A test. You shall be given four test." Dia said.

"And you're given me the first?" Kim asked.

"The test of guilt." Dia said.

She waved her hand and disappeared.

"You betrayed us." Kat said.

"You fell to the forces of evil." Justin said.

"You're a weakling." Adam said.

"Weakling." The voices chanted.

"No." Kim said harshly.

The voices stopped.

"I was under a spell. It wasn't my fault. Now get out of my way. My baby needs me." Kim said.

"You have pasted." They said.

XXXXXX

Tommy found himself on Phados a few minutes latter.

"Hello Falcon." A familiar voice greeted.

"Dulcea." Tommy said.

"You have cut your hair." She noticed.

"Lost a bet." Tommy said.

"How is the young Eagle?" She asked.

"He's fine." Tommy said.

"I am here to give you the test of Truth." Dulcea said.

She waved her staff and disappeared.

"Tell us your secret." Four voices said.

Tommy thought for a second.

"Kim is the only person I've ever kissed." Tommy said.

"He speaks the truth." Aisha's voice said.

Rocky started laughing.

"You pass." The voices said.

XXXXXX

"Hello Pink Ranger." A man said.

"Do I know you?" Kim asked.

"Zedd." Kim said smiling at the man.

"I am here to give you the test of truth." He said.

He disappeared.

"Tell us your secret." Three voices said.

"Tommy was the first boy I ever kissed because Jason told everyone I was gay." Kim said.

"I did so." Jason said.

"You pass." The three voices said.

XXXXXX

"Kim!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled hugging her husband.

"Hello my children." A familiar voice said.

They turned and saw Zordon.

"The Test of Love. It is said to be the most difficult of them all. And who better to give you this test than me. A being that watched your love blossom, break and bloom once more." Zordon said.

They nodded.

"Think of what you feel is the first day you fell I love with each other." Zordon said.

Two pictures popped up.

Each showed the same scene.

The first day they met.

"You have passed." Zordon said.

They took each other's hand.

"I am proud of you my children." Zordon said.

He disappeared and the room went pitch black.

"Do you accept your fate?" Kira's voice asked.

A seven-year-old Kira walked out.

"Do your accept your destiny?" Kira's voice said once more.

Modern Kira walked out.

"Do you accept the power?" Her voice said again.

An older Kira walked out.

The each held out their curled up fist.

"Choose the one that holds no stone." They said together.

They looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"The power is our fate." Tommy said.

"The power is our destiny." Kim said.

"But the power isn't for power." Tommy said.

"It's for helping." Kim said.

"That's why the power does hold the stone." They said together.

Their hands opened to reveal that the older Kira didn't have a stone.

"You have pasted." The Kira's said.

The two stones flew out of their hands and hit Tommy and Kim.

Their worlds went black.

XXXXXX

"Welcome back." Hayley said as they opened their eyes.

"Well done." Kira said.

"You gave us a scare." Billy said.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"We had to past four test." Tommy said.

"I got Divatox and Zedd." Kim said.

"Dia and Zedd." Kira said.

"Mine were Rita and Dulcea." Tommy said.

"Then we saw Zordon." Kim said.

"And then three Kira's." Tommy said.

"I'm just glad you guys are ok." Justin said.

"What I don't get is why you went into a coma too." Ethan said.

"We're soul mates. When I went into the coma the falcon pulled his crane with him." Tommy said.

"Their weirdo's in the whole cosmic balance." Kira said.

"I just like to thank you guys for all your support though this." Tommy said.

"No problem Tommy. Your our family." Billy said.


	14. I claim you

"Okay guys I want you on your best behavior." Kira said.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"A representative from Eltar is coming to Earth. Their staying at Tommy's and I'm going to show them around." Kira said.

A girl about their age came in.

She had short white-blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"I'm looking for Kira Ford." She said.

"That's me." Kira said.

The girl removed her sunglasses to reveal unnatural sea blue eyes.

"I'm Eleki of Eltar." She said.

Conner stared at her.

"Your so young." Kira said.

"Even stuffy officials start off as teenagers." Eleki said.

"This is Ethan James and the frog's Conner." Kira said.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"Hi." Conner stuttered, completely taken back the young alien.

Eleki giggled.

"It is an honor to meet you." She said.

"Tommy and Kim should be here soon. The kids are at their grandparent's house this weekend. Justin will be an hour." Kira said.

Tommy and Kim came in.

"Guys this is Eleki. She's the representative from Eltar." Kira said.

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said.

"It is an great honor to meet you. Zordon spoke highly of you." Eleki said.

"You knew Zordon?" Kim asked.

Eleki nodded.

"He was a great man." She said.

"Come on. Let's go get you settled." Kim said.

They left.

"She's… wow." Conner said.

"Someone has a crush." Ethan sang.

"You don't care she's not human?" Kira asked.

"No." Conner said.

"Wow. Your acting… like a human." Ethan said.

"I guess I've grown as a person." Conner said.

"That you have." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"So this is human school." Eleki said.

"Yep." Kira said.

"Is Conner taken?" Eleki asked.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Has a Earthling claimed him as their own?" Eleki asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Kira asked.

"I feel a strong attraction to him. I think he's, oh how do you earthlings put it, Cute." Eleki said.

"Go for it. Conner might not be the sharpest crayon in the box but he's a good guy." Kira said.

Eleki spotted Conner at his locker.

She walked over.

"I claim you." She said.

Conner raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Conner asked.

"On my planet you claim your mate." Eleki said.

Kira put her head in her hands.

Conner looked flabbergasted.

"Eleki things work a little differently here. Before you 'mate' you go on dates." Conner said.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Eleki asked.

"That would be nice." Conner said.


	15. Thunder Storm

"Well, that's it. The lines down here are fine, couldn't find a problem." The construction worker said.

"That's weird." the other man said as they continued walking.

"We'll fill them back in tomorrow." The First man said.

"Sure." The second man answered.

They walk off.

A few minutes later the ground started to rumble and shake slightly, getting worse and worse, then a beam of light shined through and it cracked open.

A hand reached out of it, and a familiar voice groaned as another hand grabbed the side of the cliff.

He pulled himself up slowly and Lothor appeared.

Purple electricity crackled all around him, and Lothor laughed as he looked around.

"I'm back." Lothor said.

XXXXXX

"Conner, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" Ethan asked.

"You mean the one in the blue hat? Not really. Why?" Conner asked.

"I'm sure I've seen him before." Ethan said.

"Well, go ask." Conner said.

"I'm not just going to go up to some guy I don't know." Ethan said.

"Okay. Can we get back to studying?" Conner said turning back to his book.

Ethan kept looking at the man.

"It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" Conner asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Ethan nodded.

Trent rolled his eyes slightly.

"Go ask." Conner said.

"Hey. Do we, know each other?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think so. I'm Blake." Blake said shaking his hand.

"How's it going? I'm Jesse" Jesse says.

Ethan frowned as he looked at Blake.

"Blake, you just look, so familiar to me." Ethan said.

"Do you follow motocross?" Blake asked

"No. Why, is that what you do?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you come see for yourself? The nationals are this week at Reefside MX Park. Bring some friends; my friends are coming in a few days. Part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport, you know, getting people to come out who never would and all. I promise you, you'll totally be into it." Blake said.

"Okay. Thanks man." Ethan said.

XXXXXX

"Stand down. All right. How do you guys think that went?" Shane asked.

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin exclaimed excitedly.

Shane gave him a look and Tori couldn't hold back a smile.

"I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin." Tori said.

Dustin put on a stern face.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Proceed." Dustin said.

"Thank you. All right, before your next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed." Shane said.

XXXXXX

"Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there." Tori said.

"Yeah, well speaking of Sensei. Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?" Shane asked.

"Think he forgot?" Dustin asked.

"When has he ever forgotten anything, ever?" Tori asked.

"Hey, check it out." Dustin said, pointing.

They walked over to a large scroll hanging from a tree and Shane read the strange writing.

"Tori, Shane Dustin. Go to the highest point at Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there at sunset." Shane said.

"Do not speak of this matter, until I have spoken to you." Dustin continued.

XXXXXX

"How's the new system going?" Tommy asked.

Haley sighed.

"I don't think it's working right. I've checked the routines, the sub-routines, every line of code, it just doesn't make any sense." Tommy looked lost, as she pulls up an image onscreen.

"This is a map of California. If this reading were accurate, we'd have a blanket of evil spreading over the entire state." Hayley said.

"You sure it's a computer problem?" Kim asked.

"It'd better be. Or we've got some major trouble." Billy said.

XXXXXX

"Sensei is everything all right?" Tori asked.

"No, Tori. I'm afraid it's not." Sensei said.

"You don't look so hot. I mean—no offense." Dustin said

Sensei smiled a little.

"None taken, Dustin." He said.

"So what's up?" Shane asked.

"He's back. Lothor is back." Sensei said.

"Lothor can't be back." Dustin said.

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil." Tori stated.

"If Lothor's really back. How are we gonna fight him with no powers?" Shane asked.

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion. Shane. Tori. Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind Morphers. A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers." Sensei said holding out a box.

They all strapped on their morphers and raise their fists.

"We won't let you down, Sensei. Let's do it!" Shane said.

They pressed their morphers and were immediately engulfed in purple electricity.

It passed after a moment and they all looked up at Sensei.

"Well. How do you feel?" Sensei asked.

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed." Shane said in a low voice.

"Why stop there? I want the whole country." Tori asked, smirking a little.

"And then the world." Dustin added.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say! I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see ya'll!" Sensei said turning into Lothor.

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you." Shane said.

"Music to my ears!" he shouted happily.

XXXXXX

"Cam!" A voice shouted, and he stopped, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey!" Kapri called as her and Marah ran to his side

"Who're you looking for?" Marah asked.

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, well we finished cause it was like, really easy." Marah explained.

"Yeah." Kapri confirmed.

"Look. Just go and, contact your, inner ninja." He started to walk away.

They followed.

"Hey, you wanna talk about this? We're family, remember?" Kapri asked.

"Yeah. We're totally here for you, Cousin." Marah said.

"Fine. Look, my father hasn't come back yet and I'm— A little worried. Ever since that whole guinea pig thing . . . I like to know where he is." Cam said.

"Cam, Your father's like a really great sensei, I'm sure he'll be fine." Marah said.

"Yeah and hey, you got us in the meantime!" Kapri said.

Cam laughed.

"I wonder how long till Dustin gets back." Marah said.

XXXXXX

"Dad! Tori? Dustin! Shane! Are you out here?" Cam called.

He saw a torn scroll hanging from a tree and walked over to it slowly, then kneeled and looked at some purple slime on the ground. "What's this?" he asked quietly, fingering it.

Then a look of realization came over him.

"This was at the Abyss of Evil." He said.

He paused a moment, then looked up.

"The school!" Cam yelled.

XXXXXX

A huge explosion went off at the Wind Academy, and the students looked on as Lothor and two followers walked forward.

Marah and Kapri looked at each other in horror and the rest of the ninjas pulled out their weapons, yelling as they prepared to battle them.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us." Lothor said, approaching them.

"Uh-oh." Kapri said.

"I thought you were—" Marah begun.

"Gone? Destroyed? History?" Lothor cut in.

"Well . . . yeah." she admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls But I'm back in black. And needless to say, I'm in a mood." Lothor said.

"Yeah, like that would have changed." Kapri joked.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could ya?" Lothor said, and her smile faded.

"Who are they?" Marah asked, looking at the two monsters beside him.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss. They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens." Lothor said.

There was a huge blast and the three Wind Ninjas appeared, kneeling before the crowd.

They looked up, then stood slowly and walked steadily to the others.

Marah and Kapri smiled in relief and ran up to them.

"Thank goodness you're here! Look—Lothor!" Marah exclaimed taking Dustin's arm

"We know. Isn't it great?" Shane asked, stepping up on the platform with Lothor and the others.

"Capture them!" Lothor ordered.

They morphed and take out their swords and captured the ninjas minus Kapri and Marah.

"Going someplace, girls?" Lothor asked as Marah and Kapri snuck by.

"We can help!" Kapri said.

"Yeah." Marah agreed.

"All right, you're in but only on a trial basis. One screw-up, and you're gone." They transformed into their old clothes.

XXXXXXX

Haley sat in front of the computer at the lab, as usual, typing away.

Billy came over.

"Haley, it's late. You should go home and get some rest." He said.

Haley ignored him.

"There it is again. The energy is radiating from this point here." Hayley said.

"Blue Bay Harbor. That's where the Ranger Ninja School is." Billy said.

Haley shook her head slightly.

"I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe. But they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed." Hayley said.

Billy pauses.

"I hope you still have that number." He said.

"I'm sure Kira does if I can't find it." Hayley said.

XXXXXX

Cam burst through the burning gate of the Wind Academy and looked around.

"This is not good." Cam said.

He took out a small device.

"It's happened. We need to meet." He said into the device.

XXXXXX

"Where's your friend?" Kira asked.

"He got this call and had to take it." Conner said.

The ranger's communicators went off.

"What's up Tommy?" Justin asked.

"Get here now!" Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Damn it Dustin." Justin cursed.

"There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up." Hayley said.

There was a silence, and then Kira looks at Tommy.

"Lothor's back?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately but there's only one way to find out." Tommy said.

Conner straightened.

"Let's deal with these fakes." He said.

"Justin, you stay here with us. You can't go out there with Dustin." Kim said.

"Fine." Justin said.

The other three stepped back.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready. Dino Thunder, Power Up—Ha!" They said.

XXXXXX

The important thing is, that you guys are okay And that we learned something." Tommy said.

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner asked.

"No. That it's gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them."

"I could have told you that." Kira said.

"I say we take the zords and destroy them." Conner said.

Justin glared at Conner.

"Anybody want to remind our red ranger how the yellow ranger is related to our white ranger?" Kira asked.

"We have to find another way. They were once heroes that fought for good." Tommy said.

Kim placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"You know there's something we haven't even considered." Hayley said.

"I'm way ahead of ya. Mesogog right?" Tommy said.

"What if he finds out about this? Can you imagine them on the same side?" Ethan asked.

"Great my day just went from bad to worse." Kira said.

"Hey what about my brother?" Conner asked.

"Lothor probably has him in a bottle with the other students." Kim said.

"You've been pretty quite Justin. Any ideas?" Ethan asked.

"No. There's no telling how they were turned evil." Justin said.

"You can go. We'll call if we find anything." Tommy said.

"You going to be ok?" Kira asked.

"I'll be fine Kira." Tommy said.

"Many great warriors have been evil before. They often are the greatest." Eleki said.

"Wise words." Kim said.

"They were spoken by Zordon." Eleki said.

XXXXXX

"Well, That was quite a sight." Lothor said.

"It was brilliant." Shane said.

"You truly are a strategic genius." Tori said.

Dustin came over, smiling.

"I can't wait to face the dino rangers again." He said.

Lothor turned to his nieces.

"Now I have to take a power nap. Leave me." They nodded and ran off.

Elsa walked in slowly.

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the power rangers. Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out." Elsa said.

Shane stood behind her and leaned into her ear.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"This is a private lair." Dustin said.

"Back off, buddy! If you know what's good for you. Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs." Elsa said.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Tori said.

Lothor held up a hand.

"Wait, Tori. Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we can do is listen to the message." Lothor said.

XXXXXX

"What was up with Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Evil power rangers. Think about it." Kira said.

"Oh." Conner and Ethan said together.

"We have to save them." Justin said.

"And we will Justin." Kira said.

"Sorry about the destroy them comment." Conner said.

"It's cool. Red rangers tend to say stupid things." Justin said.

"Hey!" Conner yelled.

"Don't feel bad. It's really a complement." Kira said.

"Let's go to the Cyber Café." Ethan said.

"I rather not. I think I'll stick around and help." Justin said.

"Ok. Love you." Kira said kissing him.

"I will too. Maybe I can be of some help." Eleki said.

XXXXXXX

Blake, Cam and Hunter were walking through the streets where the rangers had just fought.

"Are you nuts?" Blake asked Cam.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart." Hunter said.

"Have a look at what they've done. We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance." Cam said, gesturing before them.

"You were there, right? You know what's inside that thing." Hunter asked.

Cam stopped walking, putting a hand to Hunter's belt.

"Yes. Our powers. And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin." He said.

Hunter nodded slowly, but Blake wasn't convinced.

"No way! No. There's, no possible way I'm going near that thing again. " He insisted

XXXXXX

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time, I think this is a bad idea." Blake said nervously.

"Okay, let's go. And, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through." Cam said.

The other two nodded and slowly began to walk backwards, lowering them selves into the Abyss.

XXXXXX

"Well, well, well. Love what you've done to the place! It's homey. In a, high school science lab sorta way." Lothor said.

"Lothor, Your reputation precedes you." Mesogog hissed, sitting on his throne.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear. Although there's no such thing as bad press, right?" Lothor said easily.

"Right. I suppose you're wondering, why I called you here." Mesogog said.

"Let me guess, does it have twelve legs and come in assorted colors?" Lothor said flatly.

"There's only five colors this time but they're no less of an irritation." Mesogog said.

"I feel your pain." Lothor said.

Mesogog stood slowly.

"Well, I've called you here, in hopes of an alliance of sorts." Mesogog said.

"I see. I'm listening." Lothor stopped and faced Mesogog.

"I have a plan but it would require use, of your evil power rangers." Mesogog said.

"Ah, you've heard of those, have you? They're all the rage." Lothor said, pleased.

"I believe there's a way we can help one another. That is, if you're willing to work together as a team To rid the planet of the power rangers, once and for all." Mesogog said.

XXXXXX

The three ninjas descended into the Abyss and landed on a rock ledge, unhooking the ropes and taking off their helmets.

"Man, it stinks down here." Blake noted.

Hunter made a face in agreement.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here." Cam said, looking a little nervous.

Hunter stepped forward and pointed to a familiar green ball glowing green and floating in the air.

"Over there." Hunter said.

"The Samurai Amulet." Cam said.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it." Hunter said suspiciously.

Just then a group of assorted kelzacks and monsters appeared, and the rangers get into stance.

Blake shot his brother a look.

"You had to say it, right?" He asked angrily.

Hunter shrugged slightly.

XXXXXX

"It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time." Ethan said.

"After fighting them, I believe it." Kira said.

"Oh come on they weren't that tuff. I'd fight them right here, right now." Conner said.

The doors of the Cyber Café flew open and in walked the Ninja Rangers.

Shane attacked them.

"Can I get you anything? A doughnut maybe or a muffin?" Conner asked sarcastically.

"I try to stay away from the sugar. It makes me hyper." Shane said.

"Oh I'd hate to see him when he's hyper." Ethan said.

"I have. You really don't." Kira said.

"Get up! We have some un-finished business to attend to." Tori said.

They all stood up.

"Dude she kinda cute, don't you think?" Conner said.

"Yeah in a crazed, ninja, Terminator kind of way." Ethan said.

"She's getting married!" Kira yelled hitting Conner.

"Oh." Ethan and Conner said.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked.

"We're not going to fight you here." Conner said.

"We'll were just going to have to destroy you." Shane said.

"We'll meet where ever you want but you come alone." Conner said.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane asked.

"It's called honor. I thought you ninjas were all about that." Kira said.

"Fine. Under the Hover Bridge in one hour. The six of us. No one else." Shane said.

"Fine. We'll be there." Conner said.

The Ninja's ninja streaked out.

"Ninja Streak? How cool is that?" Ethan said.

Kira and Conner looked at him in disbelief.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Abyss of Evil, the rangers continued to fight.

Cam almost reached the Samurai amulet, but one of the monsters hit the ground with his sword and electricity crackled everywhere, causing the ground to shake.

Cam missed the amulet and Hunter fell hard on the stone as Blake flew over the edge into the depths of the Abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted, jumping over himself and grabbing his brother's arm, barely catching the edge of the stone with his fingers. "Gotcha!" He said.

Cam appeared over the side and grabs Hunter's arm as he slip down.

"Hang on!" He shouted

"I'm trying but I'm losing my grip!" Blake yelled.

One of the monsters stepped up.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss! Bye, rangers."

He raised his sword and they all disappeared.

Cam grabbed Hunter's arm with both hands as they all continued to slide.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake said.

Hunter looked down at him, gapping.

"Did you seriously just say that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I can't hold on!" Cam gasped. His hand slipped further, and the brothers were about to fall, when a hand grasped Hunter's arm.

XXXXXX

"So if they us special power, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph. Sound good?" Conner asked.

"Does to me." Kira said.

They were blown off their feet.

The Ninjas came walking up.

"Man do they have to keep doing that?" Ethan asked.

"Fools you actually showed up." Shane said.

They started fighting.

"This is boring." Tori said.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah." Dustin said.

They started to attack.

"No what!" They heard someone yell.

Cam, Blake and Hunter jumped over the fence.

"Wait a minute Blake? That's how I know him. He's a power ranger." Ethan said.

"Good cause we could use all the help we can get." Conner said.

"We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind." Blake said as they joined the ninjas.

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways." Hunter said.

"Who ever doesn't follow us will be destroyed." Cam said.

"This is going to be great." Dustin said.

"Wait. First you have to take these." Cam said sticking out his hand.

In it was three Ninja disk.

"A little power boost direct from the Abyss of Evil." Cam said.

"But we already have our powers." Tori said.

"Not these ones." Hunter said.

"You better be right about this." Shane said.

"Believe me. You won't be sorry." Cam said as the Ninja's took the disc.

They put them on and were thrown back in a blast of Red, Yellow and Blue light.

Blake, Hunter and Cam went to help them.

"Oh dude. What happened? Aghh my bell is seriously rung." Dustin asked.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember…" Tori asked, her voice trailing off.

"Lothor. He's back." Blake said.

"Yeah. We know. Sensei told us." Shane said.

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter said.

"No dude. I know Sensei when I see him." Dustin said.

"No it's Lothor." Blake said.

"Ok unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei." Dustin said.

"Ok this is highly amusing but does someone want to tell us what's going on?" Conner asked.

"We better call the other's first. I'm sure Justin will be relieved to know that his brother isn't evil anymore." Kira said.

She gave Dustin a tight hug.

Then she slapped him.

"Why'd you do that?" Dustin asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to make sure that your mentor is your mentor before taking things from him?" Kira yelled.

Dustin blushed.

XXXXXX

"We were about to fall inside but Dad got there just in time." Cam said.

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right Ninja Disk." Hunter said.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did." Conner said.

"Good thing for you guys." Shane said.

There was a good chuckle from everyone.

"What ever dude." Conner said.

"Naw I'm just playing. You guys fight like Rock Stars." Shane said.

"I personally take that as a complement." Kira said.

"I just can't believe your finally a power ranger and that your one again." Dustin said putting his arms around Kira and Justin.

"I'm glad you're here but now it's time to get down to business." Billy said.

"Billy's right. We have a serious problem on our hands." Sensei said.

"It's going to take all of us to defeat him." Tommy said.

"We got company." Hayley said.

"It's time." Kim said.

"Let's show them what team works really about." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Let's be careful but let's get it done." Tommy said.

"You guys ready!" Conner yelled.

"Ready!" The rangers said.

They morphed and jumped off the cliff and started fighting.

XXXXXX

Marah and Kapri came down after all the fighting was done.

"Guys!" They yelled running up to the rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri asked.

"Ahh. Especially when we brought you a present." Marah said.

They pulled out a bottle and released the ninja students.

Marah and Kapri threw off their evil cloths.

"Didn't think we really went bad did ya?" Marah asked.

"Ya. We were just pretending." Kapri said.

"Again?" Cam asked.

"Yeah well were slow learners." Marah said.

XXXXXX

"You two!" Eleki yelled.

"Hi Leki." Kapri said.

"How have you been?" Marah said.

"Worried sick about you two. I thought you were dead!" Eleki said.

"Sorry." They said together.

"I take it you know each other." Cam said.

"We're sisters." Eleki said.

"You're Eltarians?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah." Kapri said.

"No wonder you sucked at being evil. How did this happen?" Kira asked.

"Well our Aunt was a bad seed and married Lothor." Marah said.

"We thought we were evil so we went to live with him after our aunt died." Kapri said.

"The two idiots thought they could make it as evil space ninjas." Eleki said.

"Oh! Leki we have family on Earth." Marah said.

"I can see that." Eleki said.

Hayley walked over.

"I'm afraid it's dead." Hayley said.

"Lothor extraction of the powers left only enough energy for one last battle." Billy said.

"Yeah well I guess it a good thing we have you guys." Shane asked.

"You've done your part. Now it's our turn." Kira said.

"There's still one thing I don't understand." Dustin said.

"What's that Dustin?" Kim asked.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Dustin asked.

"I think we can answer that for you." Kapri said.

They went on to tell how they rescued Sensei.

They all started laughing.

"What? Do you know how heavy he is?" Marah asked.

"Yeah. Hey Sensei you might want to cut back on the cookies with your after noon tea." Kapri said.

Dustin kissed Marah still laughing.

"Don't kiss me while your laughing at me." Marah said.

"I will consider that now that I am returning to my normal life." Sensei said.

"Hey I'm all about returning to normal." Ethan said.

"Yeah but not till we get down and dirty." Blake said.

They all went off to see Blake race.

XXXXXX

"Um everyone I have an announcement to make." Kim said at the victory party.

The room got quiet.

"This will be my last mission on active ranger duty." Kim said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"It's because me and Tommy are going to have another baby." Kim said.

The room filled with cheers.

"Oh my god! This so great! Now Rocky and Aisha's baby will have a playmate." Kira gushed.

"And Wes and Jen's." Justin said.

"And Danny and Kendall's." Billy said.

"We're getting another sister!" Winnie yelled.

"It may be a boy." Kim said.

"It's going to be a girl." Winnie said.

They laughed.


	16. Thunder Struck

"I hope your comfortable Curtis. In only a matter of hours, all your worries will fade, to black." Mesogog said laughing as Curtis spun around on the gyroscope.

"The separation from Taylor was a stroke of genius, Master." Elsa said.

The rangers had recently found out that Elsa was Principle Randall.

"Yes, Elsa, It was. And now, thanks to that genius, the people of earth will join me." Mesogog hissed flipping a switch.

A large laser emerged out of the rocks on the screen they were looking at.

"With this weapon, I will at last complete my master plan." Mesogog said with pride.

"The transfiguration beam is magnificent but will you be able to supply it with enough power?" Elsa asked.

Mesogog turned to Elsa.

"Once I get the dino gems I will. But to make sure . . . I'll start with the power I've given you." Mesogog said grabbing Elsa by the arm.

Elsa was grabbed by Tyrannodrones and place on the life extractor.

"I will miss you Elsa… I truly will." Mesogog said laughing evilly.

Oh no." Billy whispered.

XXXXXX

"So let me get this straight. You're, going to the movies, Instead of the biggest social invent of the year?" Conner asked.

"It's not just a movie. It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest. The greatest sci-fi film of all time." Ethan said.

"Dude! It's the prom! It's tradition." Conner said.

"Oh yeah. Nice tradition. The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date, or if they'll be forced to stand in the corner with the other smart kids. It's to painful bro." Ethan said.

"Whoa. I never thought about it that way." Conner asked.

"Who are going with?" Ethan asked.

"Eleki." Conner said.

Kira walks over.

"Hey Kira." Conner said.

"Get your prom dress yet?" Ethan said.

"Yeah. Thank god Tommy's principle now. Justin can come." Kira said.

Devon came over.

"Hey Conner. Can we talk for a minute?" Devon asked.

"Sure. What's up Dev?" Conner asked.

"Just a quick chat. In private?" Devon asked.

"Okay." Conner said standing up.

The two walked away.

"Asking advise of how to ask Cassidy to the dance?" Kira asked.

"Totally." Ethan said.

XXXXXX

"Please don't!" Elsa screamed.

"Try not to move. Activate." Mesogog ordered.

The machine starts to drain Elsa energy.

She disappears.

"Now all I need are the dino gems and the earth will be mine. Mine as I always dreamed it would be." Mesogog said laughing.

Billy comes out of hiding.

"Where is he? Where's Curtis, what have you done him?" Billy asked.

"Let's just say he's in storage." Mesogog said.

"He better be alive or-" Mesogog cut off Billy.

"Or what? What will you do William? Now let's get to the reason you're here." Mesogog said.

"I'm offering you what you need to make your plan work." Billy said.

"And that would be?" Mesogog asked, intrigued.

"The dino gems. I'll bring them to you. All I ask is one, simple favor." Billy said.

"I'm listening." Mesogog said.

"Release Curtis. I'll get you what you want. Just let him go." Billy said.

"What guarantee do I have that you will deliver on your promise?" Mesogog asked.

"What guarantee do I have that you'll let Curtis go?" Billy retorted.

"All right. Bring me the gems and he's yours. Although I don't know why you'd want him. He's as useless, as Elsa is now." Mesogog said.

XXXXXX

"Where am I?" Elsa said as she came to.

"Help! He's after me! Help! Tommy!" Elsa yelled.

XXXXXX

"Guys we have trouble." Tommy said though the communicator.

"What's up Tommy?" Kira asked.

She, Justin and Ethan were standing in line to get tickets to Space Conquest II.

Justin, being the closet nerd he was, wanted to see it as well and was getting tickets for a few days after prom.

Ethan was flirting with this blonde girl named June.

"Let's go." Justin said.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"It's an emergency." Ethan said as they ran off.

XXXXXX

"Do you see her?" Tommy asked.

"Over there." Justin yelled.

They ran over to the woman.

"Gwen!" Tommy, Justin and Kira yelled.

"Who is she?" Conner asked.

"My sister." Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Gwen yelled hugging her brother.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"Feel like hell but Yeah." Roxy said.

"Defiantly Gwen." Justin said.

"And where do you think your going?" A voice asked.

They turned around and saw a monster.

"And who are you?" Kira asked.

"I am Forts." The monster said.

"Let's get this over with." Conner said.

They morphed and defeated the monster.

XXXXXX

"Billy do you know what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs. He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam." Billy said.

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment." Haley said.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power." Billy informed.

"What do you mean he's gonna use the dino gems?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. How's he gonna get them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm gonna give them to him." Billy said.

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem." Conner said.

"Just hear me out. You want to get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam, and Mesogog in the process. And we can rescue Curtis." Billy said.

"No way. It's too risky." Kim said.

"Do we really have another choice?" Justin asked.

"He's right. I mean, he's going to get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"This better work." Conner said.

"I'll call when the portal's open." Billy said leaving.

Gwen gasped and sat up.

"Are you all right?" Tommy asked.

"I remember everything." Gwen said.

"Mesogog? And Curtis? Fighting against the power rangers?" Tommy asked.

"Fighting against you. Mesogog had my mind completely in his power." Gwen said.

The alarm went off and they looked at the screen.

"The new vehicle is ready to go." Hayley said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tommy asked Gwen.

"I'll be fine. I'll be here with Kimberly and Winnie and the twins." Roxy said.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Be careful Daddy." Winnie said hugging him.

Kim gave him a passionate kiss.

"Be careful and come back to us." Kim said.

"We always do." Tommy said.

"Bring me my husband." Gwen said.

"I promise I will." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Okay. Were ready to roll." Tommy said as the rangers got out of the jeep.

Hayley takes out a remote.

"Activate." Hayley said pushing a button on the remote.

A large, red eighteen-wheeler with the Dino Thunder logo on it came driving up.

"Good job Hayley. You've done it again." Tommy said.

"That is sweet." Ethan said.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked.

"Uh…. No. We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed. And we only get one chance at it. Better let me drive." Justin said.

"Now it's up to Billy." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"It's about time." Mesogog snarls as Billy enters the lab.

He stands and walks over to Billy.

"Now give me the gems." Mesogog said reaching for the box.

Billy pulls it away.

"Not so fast. Where's Curtis?" Billy asked.

Mesogog shoots Billy with his mind beam and grabs the box.

"You should know by now I can't be trusted." Mesogog said.

XXXXXX

"Are we at speed yet Justin?" Tommy asked.

"Almost. I just hope Billy's ready." Justin said.

"We're at speed." Justin said.

"There's no portal." Hayley said.

"Everyone hang on." Kira said.

A portal opens.

"There it is! It's open!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kira said as they go though portal.

XXXXXX

"You ... You did this." Mesogog hissed.

"You should know by now, you can't trust me. It's over, Mesogog. You're finished!" Billy said, the pain evident in his voice.

"Thanks to your precious dino gems. The world shall soon worship at my feet. And this planet, will be as it once was . . . in the claws of the mighty reptiles." Mesogog hissed.

XXXXXX

"The beam is powering up! We have to hurry!" Hayley said.

Tyrannodrones appear outside.

"Hayley you have to take care of that beam." Justin said giving her the controls.

"I'll do my best." Hayley said.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They morphed and started to fight the Tyrannodrones.

"You guys. Someone has to realign the laser, it's jammed!" Hayley said.

"I'm on it, Haley." Conner said.

He jumped on the truck and fought the Tyrannodrones.

XXXXXX

"Hayley, is that good?" Conner asked.

"Close enough. Get out of there." Hayley said.

"Right." Conner said jumping off the truck as the laser fired.

XXXXXX

"Billy, get out of there before the portal network shuts down!" Hayley said as the lab started to explode.

Billy grabbed the gems.

"I gotta find Curtis. I'll be right there, I know another way out." Billy said.

"Billy! There's no time, go! Now!" Hayley said.

XXXXXX

"Good work, Haley. Let's go before we're stuck here." Tommy said.

"But, Billy. We can't leave him here." Ethan said.

"He won't leave without Curtis." Hayley said.

"Can you blame him? Curtis did give him his life back even if he was an evil lizard at the time. Plus he's family." Kira said.

"We'll have to trust he'll make it out." Tommy said.

"Let's go." Hayley said.

XXXXXX

"Curtis!" Billy yelled.

He ran up to Curtis.

"Come on Curtis. We have to go!" Billy encouraged.

"Billy, I'm sorry…" Curtis said.

"Not now! We have to get out of here." Billy said.

XXXXXX

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked as they stared as the island blew up.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them." Kira said, sadly.

Tommy shook his head and looked down.

"It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us." Ethan said, looking up expectantly.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira asked angrily.

The wind blew roughly.

"What? Last time I did that it worked." Ethan said.

Kira turned away.

Just then Billy and Curtis fell out of the sky.

"See?" Ethan said with a chuckle.

The rangers run over.

"You guys are alright!" Justin said.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it but just in case." Billy said holding up the box with the gems in it.

Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Tommy, I don't know where to start." Curtis said.

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Curtis. You had no control over what you were doing." Tommy said.

"Let's get back to the lab." Hayley said.

"No time guys!" A voice yelled.

Kim, Gwen, Eleki, Winnie, Cassidy and Devon came driving up in Storm Blaster.

"What are they doing here?" Tommy asked.

"They found out." Kim said.

"You guys should really be more careful where you morph. People with camera's might film you." Gwen said.

"I see your feeling better." Tommy said.

Gwen stuck out her tongue.

"Focus people!" Kim yelled.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"A super charged Mesogog is attacking down town." Kim said.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy asked.

"It's time we finish this." Kira said.

"What do we do?" Conner asked.

XXXXXX

"Hello Mesogog." Tommy said.

The mutant Mesogog turned around.

"Like the new look, Thomas?" Mesogog asked.

"No worst than Zedd." Tommy said.

"Thank you. So what your plan this time?" Mesogog asked.

"No plan. Just here to talk." Tommy said. Mesogog laughed.

"You always have a plan." Mesogog said.

"It's not my idea. Now!" Tommy yelled.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Justin and Kim jumped out.

"Dino Power!" The rangers yelled.

They held out their hands and beams of colored light shot out of their morphers.

"No!" Mesogog screamed sending back a beam.

Their beam shot forward, destroying Mesogog.

"It's over." Ethan said.

"What now?" Conner asked.

"We go back to our normal lives till we're called back to duty and believe me we will." Kira said.

Cassidy, Devon, Eleki, Billy, Curtis, Winnie, the twins, Shawn and Gwen ran over.

"So are you going to tell on us?" Ethan asked Cassidy.

"It would make my career." Cassidy said.

"Do you know what are lives would be like if that tape got out?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm giving it to you." Cassidy said placing the tape in Tommy's hands.

"Cassidy passing up the scoop of the lifetime? Why?" Conner asked.

"Because you guys are my friends. It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us." Cassidy said.

Ethan smiled.

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere." He said.

"I just needed someone to help me find it. Now if you'll excuse us." Cassidy said linking arms with Devon.

"Yeah were off to the prom." Devon said.

They smiled and let out a breath of relief.

"Finally. I thought those two were never gonna get together." Kira said.

"And just like that life goes back to normal." Conner said.

"Our lives may be normal for now but trust me. It will never be the same." Tommy said.

XXXXXXX

"Ethan, my man!" Conner said.

"So what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?" Eleki asked.

"Actually, I had the chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing." Ethan said.

June comes up.

"Here you go." She said handing Ethan a drink.

"Thank you" Ethan said, smiling.

She turned to Conner.

"Oh, hey. You must be, Conner. Ethan's told me all about you." She said.

Conner smiled.

"I'm sure he has." He said.

"I'll be right back. Ladies room." June said leaving.

"Where are Kira and Justin?" Eleki asked.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen them." Conner said.

"Hey guys." A voice said.

They turned around and saw Justin.

"Hey Justin." Ethan said.

"Where's Kira?" Conner asked.

"It's a surprise." Justin said smiling.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other confused.

"So you guys doing anything after graduation?" Justin asked.

"I got accepted to MIT." Ethan said.

"I'm going to Reefside U. What about you?" Conner asked.

"I'll go wherever I'm needed." Justin said.

"Well I decided to stay on Earth as an Liaison and go to college with my mate." Eleki said.

Conner grinned wickedly.

XXXXXX

"So what's next for you guys?" Tommy asked.

"We're heading home to Briarwood." Gwen said grabbing Curtis' arm.

"I was thinking about staying here and teaching. Living the quiet life." Tommy said.

"I'll be heading to Angel Grove. I got a teaching job there." Billy said.

"Tommy." Kim warned.

"I got to go." Tommy said.

"Where?" Curtis asked.

"You'll see." Tommy said running off.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys. I just want to say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we made it. And we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here she is . . .Kira Ford!" Tommy announced.

The curtains lifted to reveal Kira.

Kira smiled and started to sing.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)_

You gave me something more  
More than I've ever felt before  
We could be falling in love  
Oh baby  
I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer

Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)

I can picture you and me  
More then coming closer  
Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)

"That was great!" Ethan said as Kira joined the group.

"You did great." Justin said.

"Thanks." Kira said.

Her cell phone went off.

"Kira here. Yeah their here. Troobian Empire? Emperor Gruumm? We'll be there." Kira said.

She hung up.

"Andros?" Tommy asked.

"Wes. He wants us to help him make some kind of company to fight evil aliens." Kira said.

"Great." Justin said.

"We should get going. We need to pack." Kira said.

"So this is the last time we'll be together." Conner said.

"No. It's the beginning of a whole new adventure." Kim said.

"I promise to call." Kira said.

"And if you ever need help just call." Tommy said.

"And there's always reunions." Hayley said.

"You guys best come when the baby comes." Kim said rubbing her stomach.

Tommy place Winnie on his shoulders.

"To Family." Tommy said putting his hand in.

"To friends." Ethan said putting his hand in.

"To destiny." Kira said putting her hand in.

"To humility." Conner said putting his hand in.

"To Love." Eleki said putting her hand in.

"To hope." Hayley said putting her hand in.

"To life." Kim said putting her hand in.

"To Forgiveness." Billy said putting his hand in.

"To determination." Curtis said putting his hand in.

"To dreams." Justin said putting his hand in.

"To freedom." Gwen said.

"To the power." They said together.


	17. History

"Ah, Professor Cerebros. Thank you for meeting with me." Broodwing said walking into the lab.

"Oh this is highly dangerous, Broodwing. Gruumm wouldn't like it if he found out I was working for you." The Professor stuttered.

"That's why I'm paying you top dollar for your skills… and your science." Broodwing said giving the alien a bundle of money.

"Let us proceed. Do you have them?" The Professor asked.

"Right here. I borrowed them from a S.P.D. museum." Broodwing said opening a box to reveal the Dino Gems.

XXXXXX

"Ethan! Hey man! Wait up!" Conner called.

"Conner McKnight! My Ex-partner in crime fighting!" Ethan said shaking Conner's hand.

"I didn't think I see you at the reunion." Conner said.

"Well my class schedule at MIT is brutal but there's no way I'd miss this. What have you been up to?" Ethan asked.

"I'm trying to start a soccer program for kids, you know? Give them somewhere safe to go after school. It's been tough raising the money though." Conner said.

"That sounds cool. Keep at it. Hey do you think Kira and Justin will make it?" Ethan asked.

"I drought it. Last time I talk to them they were elbow deep in that S.P.D. project." Conner said.

"What you think we miss this?" A voice asked.

The two friends turned around to see Kira, Winnie, and Justin along with three babies.

"Kira! Justin!" Conner and Ethan said.

"Hey guys." Justin said.

"Which ones Kathleen?" Conner asked.

Kira stepped forward.

"This ones Kathleen." Kira said picking up the five month old.

"She's so tiny dude." Conner said.

"Who are the other two?" Ethan said.

"The one in red is Sky and the one in blue is Bridge." Justin said.

"Whose kids are they?" Conner asked.

"Sky is Wes and Jen's and Bridge is Rocky and Aisha's." Kira said.

"Cool." Ethan said.

"Shall we?" Justin asked.

"We shall." Kira said. All of a sudden they were teleported.

XXXXXX

"Welcome to your future. Now you will help me destroy the planet." Broodwing said when the ranger arrived to the lab.

"Let's get out of here." Conner yelled.

They grabbed the Dino gems.

They merged with the ones on their wrist.

XXXXXX

"This is strange." Kat said.

"A Troobian energy reading?" Crugar asked.

"No a ranger reading. An intense surge in the morphing grid is spiking in the downtown sector." Kat said.

"But I didn't deploy the rangers. I thought they were here in the base." Cruger said.

The doors slid open to reveal the S.P.D. Rangers.

"What's new in the S.P.D. zoo, Commander?" Jack asked.

"Narrow in on the energy reading." Cruger ordered.

"I'm on it." Kat said.

"What's going on Kat?" Syd asked concerned.

"What energy sir?" Sky asked.

"We're detecting an alternate ranger energy downtown." Kat said.

"But were not downtown. I mean I'm not downtown. I don't think I am." Bridge said.

All the rangers looked at Z.

"Don't look at me. I'm all here." Z said in defense.

"It could be the A-Squad." Sky said.

"They made it back!" Syd exclaimed.

The ranger started getting excited.

XXXXXX

"Come on!" Conner yelled as the ranger ran from the Krybots.

"Down here!" Justin yelled.

"Need help with the stroller!" Kira yelled.

The rangers quickly pulled down the stroller.

The Krybots chased them into a corner.

"Protect the babies!" Conner yelled.

"Right." The ranger said.

"Any thoughts on what these things are?" Conner asked.

"They're not Tyrannodrones but their definitely up there in the creepy department." Justin said.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Conner asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in this." Ethan said.

The ranger defeated the Krybots with their powers.

"It's a robot." Ethan said, amazed.

They other rangers ran up, babies in tow.

"Check out the crazy circuitry." Ethan said.

"I've seen a lot of robot insides but I've never seen anything like this." Justin said.

The rangers were blasted. Broodwing came walk, laughing manically.

"Fools! Do you think you could get away from me that easily?" Broodwing asked.

"We've run away from a lot worst than you buddy." Ethan said.

The rangers glared at him.

"Oh that didn't come out right at all." Ethan said.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Kira demanded.

"You're power is legendary though out the galaxy. Fight along me and we'll bring down this retched planet." Broodwing said.

"Maybe you're suffering a lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl for so long but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys." Conner said.

"Yeah. We're not exactly about destroying our own planet." Kira said.

"Oh I think you'll come around to my way of thinking with a little persuasion." Broodwing said stepping forward.

The rangers got in their fight stances when the S.P.D. jeep came riding up.

"What!" Broodwing yelled.

The S.P.D. ranger started fighting the Krybots.

When all the Krybots were defeated Broodwing ran.

"You guys ok?" Z asked as the S.P.D. rangers ran up.

"A little confused but were ok." Conner said.

"Broodwing's bad new but attacking innocent civilians, that's just low." Sky said.

"You've fought this freak before?" Kira asked.

"Oh yeah. All in a days work. We're power rangers. Space Patrol Delta." Jack said showing them his badge.

"Wait a minute you can't be the power rangers." Justin said.

"Why not?" Z asked.

"Because we are." Conner said.

The ranger lifted up their wrist to reveal their bracelets.

"If they're who they are that means they're what we are." Bridge said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Let's just get back to base." Sky said.

XXXXXX

"So let me see if I got this strait. Some how we got transported years into the future." Ethan said, amazed.

"And this is a command center that trains elite fighters to be power rangers." Conner said.

"And Earth's under attack by an army of aliens and giant robots." Ethan said.

"Yep that's about it." Syd said.

"And you know what the scary part is?" Kira said.

"What?" Sky asked.

"None of this really surprises me." Kira said.

"You sure were in the future? You seem familiar." Conner said.

"She's Taylor's kid." Kira said.

"How do you know who I am?" Syd asked.

"Because you look just like your mother." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Ok I'm not complaining but our command center was a cave." Ethan said.

Conner tapped them.

Crugar and Kat had walked up.

"Hey guys. It's ok. This, if I'm not mistaking, is Anubis Doggie Crugar but I'm not sure about the cat." Justin said.

"I'm Katherine Manx or Kat, the ranger's technical expert." Kat said.

"Welcome to our base rangers." Crugar said.

"His a dog. Sort of." Conner said.

"Pets as authority figures. You get use to it." Bridge said.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here." Kat said.

"Well for the most part. Broodwing is after them." Sky said.

"I can see why. The archive shows that the Dino Thunder have faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history." Kat said.

"Ahh memories." Conner said.

"Paired if Aunt Kira's power, Broodwing would be unstoppable." Bridge said.

"But that was years ago. What I don't get is how you got here." Jack said.

"Time Travel." Kira said.

"Duh." Justin said.

"I'm sure Broodwing went though a lot of expenses to get you here. He won't give up that easily." Crugar said.

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble." Conner said.

Z let out a little laugh.

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss. Gruumm is as nasty as they get." Z said.

"Actually I have met Gruumm." Kira said.

"Well I say bring it on. We're rangers. We can deal with it." Justin said.

"Correction. You were rangers. We've been specially trained to take on Gruumm's army." Sky said.

"Looks of the father, attitude of the mother." Kira said.

"No offence but fighting Dinosaurs is so over." Syd said.

"Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?" Ethan asked.

"We don't want you guys to get into anymore trouble. We have enough problems as it is." Jack said.

All of a sudden he was lifted up and slammed into the wall.

"Do you think we could handle our selves?" Kira asked.

"Aunt Kira! Put Jack down." Bridge said.

Jack fell to the floor.

An alarm went off.

"The Quarries under attack." Kat said.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out." Crugar said.

"Just because were not rangers anymore doesn't mean that we can't fight." Conner said.

"Ok you guys chill till we get back." Jack said.

The rangers morphed and left.

"Stupid egotist red." Kira muttered.

"I know sweetie." Justin said.

"Who would have thought that Wes' kid would be the broody one." Kira said.

"Broody one?" Ethan asked.

"Every ranger team has a broody ranger, a ditsy ranger and a energetic ranger." Justin explained.

"And of the Time Force's energetic ranger was Sky's dad, Wes." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"That insolent bat continues to continues to go against my orders." Gruumm said.

"You'd be the laughing stock of the universe if Broodwing destroyed the ranger inside of you." Morgana said.

"That will never happen. I want to release a full-scale ground attack. I want every robot in our arsenal down there. It's about time that the rangers and Broodwing find out who is the true power." Gruumm said.

XXXXXX

"Let's go back to the base and see if Kat can run a trace on that thing." Jack said.

But when the rangers turned around they saw an army of robots.

"Something tells me that's going to have to wait." Sky said.

"Looks like Gruumm's bot factor been working over time." Jack said.

The rangers ran to face the Krybots.

XXXXXX

"I could be wrong but they look like they're in a lot of trouble." Kira said.

"I have never encounter this many troops at once." Crugar said.

"You got to let us in on this." Justin said.

"No. I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic." Crugar said.

"Yeah but if you cadets loose none of that will matter." Conner said.

"And those kids will get hurt over my dead body." Kira said growled.

"It looks like something's never change." Ethan said as a giant monster appeared on screen.

"Kat dispatch Omega ranger to the screen. This is not your battle. I'm going to help the others. You are to stay here. That's an order." Crugar ordered. He morphed and headed out.

XXXXXX

"Let me guess. That's Gruumm." Ethan said.

"Just as ugly as ever." Kira said.

Kat turned around.

"This is serous." Kat said.

"That's it! I saw it's time to get prehistoric on Gruumm and his goons." Conner said.

"Crugar ordered us to stay here." Ethan said.

"Well I order us to go." Kira said. They looked at her.

"I figure I still have more authority in this time than Doggie." Kira said.

"Look I don't care what happens in the past or the future. The others need us now." Justin said.

"He's right." Ethan said.

"Be careful." Kat warned as they left.

XXXXXX

"At last, No more power rangers." Gruumm said. The Dino Thunder Rangers came running up.

"Get away from the kids, Bone Head." Kira yelled.

"Ahh Monarch. It is a great displeasure to see you." Gruumm said. The S.P.D. Rangers ran over.

"This is not a good idea." Jack said.

"Get out of here." Z said.

"You have no idea how much power Gruumm has." Sky said.

"You of all peoples should know that 'Once a ranger, always a ranger'." Justin said.

"Doggie, I've know you for a year and by this time years. I'm a higher rank than you. You need help and were here to help." Kira said.

"Your right. Now let's show Gruumm together. POWER RANGERS SUIT UP!" Crugar yelled.

The rangers morphed and went into their power modes.

They easily defeated Gruumm.

XXXXXX

"I still think you guys need us here to deal with Gruumm. He's going to be madder than ever." Ethan said.

"Yeah and what about Broodwing? He's still flapping around somewhere." Justin said.

"Yeah but if we don't get these little ones home. There will be no future." Kira said.

"Little Sky and Bridge are so cute." Z said.

"You're not bad looking either." Kira said.

"What?" Z asked.

"I know your parents." Kira said.

"You knew my parents?" Z asked.

"Yeah. You look just like your mother." Syd said.

"But she's colored like your father." Crugar said. Z smiled.

"That's probable why you have your powers. Ranger kids tend to." Justin said.

"Not sure. You look familiar though." Kira said.

"Sam must be a future kid." Conner said.

"We appreciate your offer rangers but that's not possible." Crugar said.

"Plus Conner, everyone knows about the Conner McKnight Soccer Camp. All of us went there when we were little. Their all over the country." Sky said.

"And Ethan, you have to go back. You helped developed some of the software we still use here at S.P.D." Bridge said.

"You mean I'm a geniuses?" Ethan asked.

"I could have told you that." Conner said.

"And Justin and Kira, You guys help in so many ways. You help make S.P.D. and everything. Plus you're my favorite Aunt and Uncle." Syd said.

"Your lives as rangers have made a difference but you all go on to lead exciting lives after you hang up your helmets." Crugar said.

"You never truly hang up your helmet. You just out it up till the next time your needed." Kira said.

"Wise words as always Kira." Crugar said.

"Thank you Doggie." Kira said.

"It's ready." Kat said.

"Because of a component in your morphers we aren't able to erase your memories." Crugar stated.

"That was Kim's idea." Justin said.

"By the way who's the third one?" Jack asked.

"Oh that's Kathleen." Kira said.

"Who's Kathleen?" Z asked.

"Sky's girlfriend." Syd said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sky yelled.

They chuckled.

"See you guys in a few years." Conner said.

The rangers were teleported.

"So that was so cool!" Bridge exclaimed.

"They were like so young." Syd said.

"Yeah but Aunt Kira's the same." Sky said.

They all nodded.

XXXXXX

"Whoa." The rangers said together.

"Did what just happen, happen?" Ethan asked.

"I say we go deliver the rugrats." Justin said.

"Time Traveling before they crawl. Won't their parents be so proud?" Kira said.

They all laughed and headed towards Tommy's classroom.


End file.
